We Could Be Heroes
by AvatarJewel
Summary: When Merida is reaped for the 72 annual Hunger Games, she makes allies with some unlikely characters: A skinny farmer's boy from her District, a fragile sewing girl from District 8 and a distant, snowy haired boy from District 1. She knows she can't keep them all alive, but it won't stop her from trying.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

No one bothers to question the fiery-haired girl as she hauls a bulging potato sack through the dusty streets of District 10. She's done so hundreds of times and by now, it was just another abnormal normality to add to the list of happenings in the small village. Only, it wasn't potatoes she was transporting in that sack.

"Morning Merida," an old, frail-boned woman calls out to her from her poor excuse of a garden. Merida blows a lock of tangled hair out of her face, turning to wave to the woman without a word, before carrying on.

The midday sun is shielded by low-laying clouds that promise harsh weather in the upcoming weeks, but it's no less humid. Merida can feel the beads of sweat sliding down her lower back but she ignores them.

_Almost home,_ she chants to herself. _Almost_...

Never in her lifetime did she think that "almost" could have been too long or too far until that moment. A few yards turned into miles and what was only minutes seemed to take up a span of hours. But still, when she kicks open the wooden door to her small house with her bare foot she hears her mother's surprised tone.

"You're home early, Merida dear." She was leaning over a steaming, bronze pot, stirring some sort of broth. The house smelled of hay and mildew with a hint of whatever was for dinner.

"Aye," Merida offers a short confirmation as she steps inside, through their makeshift family room and into the kitchen. She kisses her mother's cheek and takes in a deep, satisfying breath. "What are you making?" She asks, before tossing the potato sack onto the splintered table.

"Whatever you brought me." Her mother raises an eyebrow at the bag. A sense of pride wells up inside of Merida's chest as she pulls out the result of her days hard work.

"I traded a chicken for one of McLaggen's old pigs," she boasts, pulling out a good sized hog. "His wife threw in some cow's milk too."

"Cow's milk!?" Her mother nearly drops her spoon as she perks up. "I thought old Norda fell ill from some terrible bovine sickness last winter!"

Before Merida can respond, her mother pulls the jug of thick, white liquid from the bag and smiles at it. Cows were rare in District 10 so it wasn't a surprise that she was elated at the thought of warm cow's milk in their oats the next morning.

_The next morning...?_

A pit opens up in Merida's stomach at the thought. She steadies herself on the edge of the table, trying to clear the nightmarish agony out of her head.

"Tomorrow is the Reaping."

She doesn't mean to say it out loud. In fact, she wasn't really sure that she _had _said it until she hears the glass jug shatter against the floor.

"Eleanor?" A booming voice echoes into the kitchen as heavy footsteps rattle the windows. Merida's father comes crashing through the door frame, a look of genuine concern painted on his face. "What's going on in here?"

"Mom, I-" Merida opens her mouth, not one hundred percent sure that she actually knows how to respond, but is cut off.

"Clumsy!" Her mother lets out a nervous laugh. "Fergus, I'm getting clumsy in my old age." She never looks at her daughter, but rather sweeps past her and grabs the broom. The awkward silence that follows is almost too much for Merida. She bends down, picking up the larger pieces of glass and tossing them into the trash bin. The warm puddle of milk seeps between her toes.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, without looking at her mother. She half doesn't expect and answer as she stands and moves to grab a wash rag to soak up the accident.

_What else can I say? It's not like I had lied._

"Merida..." Her mother sighs, dumping the pile of glass into the bin. "let me clean this up. It's my mess." It's not exactly the answer she was looking for but Merida can tell that her mom just wants to brush it off and forget that anything was even said, but the lack of eye contact makes Merida feel even worse. She frowns, but says nothing.

She's out the door not a minute later, deciding it's best to just let it go. Her mother had always been touchy when it came to the subject of the Reaping, no doubt why she had gotten so shaken up this year in particular. It's not fear that cripples her, it's grief. This was the year that Merida's younger brothers were all of age to be reaped. She feels that pit again as it gurgles inside of her. She tries to ignore it but the feeling is persistent.

"I have to be brave," she mutters as she walks in the direction of the stables. "If not for me, for them. They don't need to see me afraid." But her little pep talk doesn't help much.

There are other people in the barn when she arrives as there usually were; mostly farmers tending to their goats or young men hanging around, pestering the chickens. Merida rolls her eyes, passing a group of particularly noisy boys and pulls her leather saddle off of her family's designated gate. As she hauls it toward her horses stall, she hears a stifled scoff.

"Need help, little girl." Merida doesn't acknowledge the tallest boy's jeer. She knows him all too well: A notable jerk in District 10. The year he became old enough to be included in the reaping, he actually had the audacity to boast about it to her, as if it made him more important than her.

The boy doesn't give in after Merida ignores him.

"Should you really be getting your dress dirtied like that, babe? All for a pony ride."

She clenches her fist around the leather strap of the saddle in annoyance.

"Just leave her alone Snotlout."

Merida blinks in confusion, her muscles relaxing as she tosses the saddle onto her black Friesian's back.

"Relax Hiccup, we're just having a bit of fun, right, Red?" Snotlout raises his voice at the last bit especially for Merida. Frustrated, she throws her leg up into the saddle and over her horses back.

"I guess we have different definitions of the word 'fun'," the boy called Hiccup speaks up again. Merida knows him, but not well enough for her to feel that his input is justified. She watches as he moves awkwardly away from the group of boys and toward a stall of his own.

"Fine, go play cowgirl with Red," Snotlout teases and gives a haughty laugh. The other boys around him laugh along, obviously too stupid to think for themselves. Hiccup's face flushes bright red as he slinks into the stall with his horse.

Merida leans in and strokes her horses mane.

"Angus," she whispers, "Make them wish they never called you 'pony'."

She digs her heals into Angus' ribs and clutches his mane tightly. The horse rears, letting out a bellowing whinny before crashing through the open stall. He snorts in excitement as Merida clicks her tongue.

Angus stampedes through the barn, barreling toward the main gate and the boys clustered in front of it.

"Look out!" They all seem to shout in unison as they dive out of the way of her stallion's massive hooves. Merida hoots with laughter as she rides away from the stables, feeling the humid air whip against her cheeks.

"Good one Angus!"

The sky is still a musty gray color, but the grassy, rolling hills that were unique to District 10 were calling to her and how could she not answer? Here, Merida feels free. Out in the early evening air, she can leave behind the fear of the days to come. Her messy, red locks brush her face as she rides.

In that moment, Merida almost feels brave enough to face the reaping.

Almost.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**DUN DUN DUN! Introductions are always slow! It'll pick up soon I promise!**

**Chapter 2 should be out by Monday! ((If I'm feeling productive))**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It's unusually quiet at breakfast the next morning. Merida pokes at her oats, tiredly. Sleep won their little game of tag and managed to evade her for the majority of the night. Her mind had been too cluttered to even pinpoint WHY she had stayed awake, but she can guess the main reason pretty easily.

It was sitting across the table from her. Her three little brothers, Harris, Hubert and Hamish. She had tossed and turned all night in fear that one of their names would be pulled at the reaping. She had nightmares of it, and she knows that there would be nothing that she could do to stop that from happening. She wasn't allowed to volunteer for the boys; it was against the rules.

They are laughing. The three of them act like nothing is different. They smile and chatter about idle things. Merida feels a terrible sadness in her heart as she watches them eat their breakfast in ignorance.

"You should eat Eleanor," her father puts a hand on her mother's shoulder. She hasn't said anything all morning, just stares blankly out of the cracked window in the kitchen. Merida stands and picks up her bowl bringing it over to the counter.

"Not you too," her father frowns and looks down at her half-eaten breakfast.

"I'm not hungry," Merida mutters.

"Me neither!" Hamish slams his spoon down on the table, followed quickly by Hubert and Harris.

"Can we go outside Mum?" Harris asks, giving his best desperate expression.

"Just for a minute?" Hubert joins his brother's plea. Eleanor turns to face them, giving a weak smile.

"Finish your breakfast first," she says softly. Harris crosses his arms in annoyance.

"But Merida didn't finish _her_ breakfast!"

"I'm seventeen," Merida scowls, "I don't have to finish my breakfast if I don't want to."

"Merida, be a good example and eat your oats."

"But dad...!"

Her father gives her a stern look. Merida knows not to test him. He is just a worried as the rest of them, but as the leader of the household, he keeps his composure much more steadily than Merida or her mother.

"Fine." Merida mutters under her breath and grabs up her bowl. She flops down in her chair and shoves a spoonful of oats into her mouth. "Happy?" She shoots at her dad with her mouth full. Crumbs fall onto her dull blue shirt. She doesn't care

She hates this shirt.

Every boy and girl of age to be reaped is forced to wear the same hideous blue shirt and white pants. It strips them of their individuality. To the Capitol, they aren't people, they're toys. Merida would do anything to set herself apart from the crowds, even if it's something as minuscule as a few crumbs stuck to her top.

It isn't until after breakfast that Hamish, Hubert and Harris are dressed in their reaping uniforms. Merida can't look at them; can't watch them run around and be carefree dressed like that.

_If only they understood..._

But they did understand. She can see it in their faces as the T.V screen clicks on and the Capitol's telecast begins.

"Merida, what's on the T.V?" her father calls from the kitchen. She almost doesn't answer, but it forces its way through her lips.

"Yesterday's Reaping in Districts 8 and 9."

She can see Hamish fidget uncomfortably during District 8's reaping as a young girl, not much older than him with long blond hair that sweeps the floor as she walks, is called up on the stage. She isn't crying, but the terror in her facial features is obvious. Her bright green eyes are wide with panic. The boy that is called up after her is remarkably thin. His reddish, brown hair hides his eyes but Merida can see that his face is pale.

"They're so young." Hubert's hushed remark makes Merida uncomfortable.

_You're younger,_ she wants to remind him, but she figures it would do more harm than good.

The two tributes are taken away and the screen goes black for a minute, before showing the District 9 Reaping. Merida can't watch anymore. She goes and stares out the kitchen window with her mother. They exchange a silent look, and yet it's the loudest thing her mother has expressed all day. It's a look that screams,

_I can't bear to lose any of you._

Merida can only hope she never has to.

"They're going to prick your finger, but I promise it won't hurt."

Merida walks alongside her brothers, through the now crowded streets of District 10. Everyone has to attend the reaping, and that time has come. The boys and girls between the ages of 12 and 18 drag their feet, each one as shaken as the next.

The clearing where the reaping is held is already crowded. The officials lead the boys into one section of the field while the girls head the other way. Harris and Hubert walk ahead and take their spot. Hamish is apprehensive. He grabs the hem of Merida's shirt.

"Merida, I'm scared."

For the first time in his life, bold and brash Hamish openly admits his fear. Merida feels tears welling up in her eyes.

_Be brave for him._

She kissed his forehead.

"You'll be alright Hamish, I promise."

"Quit standing around!" A sharp pain rockets through Merida's ribs as an officer jabs a metal rod into her side. "Get into your places."

"Merida!" Hamish shouts as he's forced away from his sister. The guards pull him into the roped off section for the boys as he struggles to be free from their grip.

"Hamish, don't fight!" She tries to call after him, but her voice is drowned out by the deafening sound of the Panem national anthem as it blares through the speakers up on the large stage in the front of the field.

A tall, skinny woman with the most multicolored hair Merida has ever seen steps up to the microphone.

"Hello all and welcome to the 72nd annual Hunger Games!" Her voice is high pitched and rather irritating as it slams against Merida's eardrums.

"I'm so glad to be standing before you all once again here in District..." She hesitates. "Erm, 10..." She clears her throat. Merida rolls her eyes.

_Of course she'd forget. She's from the Capitol. She doesn't care about us_.

"Before we get started, lets take a looks at a lovely little video clip put together by our highly revered President Pitch himself!" The rainbow-haired lady leads the unenthusiastic crowd in a scattered applause and steps aside as a giant monitor lights up. The same video that is shown every year projects into the screen.

Merida doesn't bother trying to pay attention. She sees a darkly shaded man on the screen, his eyes, red like blood. She has to look away, has to distract herself somehow. She focuses her attention on finding her brothers in the crowd of people. They're easy to spot.

They stand closely together, making them a big spot of curly red hair. Their eyes are fixed on the screen in front of them and she can see one of them mouthing something to the others. From so far away, Merida can't quite make out what's being said.

"Wasn't that lovely?"

The multicolored woman's voice trills through the air once more, snapping Merida back to attention.

"And now, the moment we've so eagerly been awaiting..."

Merida feels her stomach lurch as the large glass bowls filled with little slips of paper are brought in front of the woman. She smiles at the bowls, and reaches her hand in the one to her left, swirling it around a bit.

"Ladies first," she announces, pulling out a small white slip of paper, holding it high above her head. Merida hears a stifled sob from somewhere next to her. Probably a first year.

"This is so exciting!" The announcer peels open the slip of paper carefully. Merida watches every move as if in slow motion.

_Just hurry up and get to the boys! I need to know if my brothers are safe!_

Everything stands still. There isn't a single sound as the woman leans in toward the microphone. Even the wind seems to have gone silent. And that's when Rainbow Hair speaks again.

"Merida DunBrock."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! ((Again I guess xD)) **

**It was pretty predictable I guess. Part 3 will be up by Friday! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

She is frozen. Frozen in the midday sun. Someone behind her lets out a relieved huff. Another year successfully evading the reaping.

_But not me._

Somewhere in the distance, there is a shriek. Someone calls her name in panic, but Merida must not turn to match a face with the scream. She knows it's her mother. She knows if she sees the anguished expression on her face, she'll lose her composure and she can't afford to take that risk.

"Merida!" Her mother's sobs seem louder than the damn woman at the microphone, making it difficult to focus on getting to the stage without breaking down.

Merida shuffles her way out of the crowds and onto the stage. Her legs are wobbling ferociously and each step threatens to tip her over.

_I must be brave._

She turns to face the audience. Immediately, she sees her brothers. They are very visibly in tears. The sight makes her head spin and she forces herself to look away, only to be greeted with something even worse.

Her mother has collapsed into her father's shoulder and she is weeping, loudly. And Merida's father...

Her father comforts Eleanor. The man who raised her now has to watch as his only daughter gets ripped away from him and keep himself together in order to be strong for his wife.

Merida is so caught up in her own frantic mind that she doesn't even notice the colorful woman pick out a name from the boy's bowl until she announces his name.

"Hiccup Haddock."

_Hiccup? The farmer's boy?_

A cloud if relief falls over the boy's section of the crowd as Merida watches as the skinny stable hand makes his way up to the stage. They're all safe for another year.

Hiccup doesn't look as scared as she must have. He is surprisingly collected as he stands on the other side of the announcer.

"Please give a lively round of applause for this years District 10 tributes! Merida DunBrock and Hiccup Haddock!"

The only applause comes from the little woman as she looks over at Merida and then at Hiccup. Her expression is fake. Fake joy and fake excitement. She couldn't care less who was plucked out of their households or who had to fight to save their lives and end someone else's. A good show; that's all she cared about.

Everything is moving so fast. Merida barely has any time to exchange a quick look with Hiccup when she feels a strong set of hands grasp her arm and pull her away from him. She gasps, mostly from the shock. The officer is stone faced and stoic as he escorts her off the back of the stage and drags her down a wide, damp hallway.

"Not a very choice pick this year," Merida hears one of the officers scoff as she is pulled past. She snorts in disgust, pulling her arm away from the man who is dragging her along.

"I can walk just fine on my own!"

They don't fight her. Why would they have to? She is surrounded by guards. Even if she wants to run, there's nowhere for her to go.

The officer leads her into a small holding room before turning to look at her for the first time.

"Your family will be here shortly to say their goodbyes." And that's all he says before turning away and slamming the door.

It's cramped and cold in the little room and smells like sickness. Even though she's close to home, Merida feels so lost. There is nowhere to sit, no pictures to look at. just peeling wooden walls l around her. The only comfort is a small, slim window that sits at eye level on the back wall but there is hardly any sun to light up the room and so she stands there in the dark room.

It feels like hours must have passed before the door is pushed open and light floods into the room. Merida squints for a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the brightness.

"You have five minutes."

The officer's harsh warning is abrupt and the door is closed again.

"Oh Merida!" Her mother crashes into her and buries her head in Merida's wild, red hair.

"Mum..." Merida starts to respond but she can't work out any words to say. She thinks of maybe saying that she's sorry, but why for? She didn't offer herself up as a tribute, she was picked.

Eleanor lifts her head up and looks at Merida, pushing a strand of hair away from her face. Her eyes are swollen, but the tears have stopped. She doesn't say anything and yet Merida understands her grief.

"I love you," she whispers to her mother, feeling her stomach twist. She nods and steps away, covering her face as though it can keep Merida from seeing her fall apart right in front of her.

"Sweetie," her father clears a lump out of his throat. He doesn't look like he's cried, but his features are fatigued. It's the first time Merida can remember ever seeing him look old or worn out. "I have complete faith in you." He puts his hands on her shoulders and looks her dead in the eyes. It takes every ounce of strength that Merida has to hold his stare. "You are strong and fierce. I've seen you hunt and I've watched you grow up. I know how well you can fight! And most of all, I know that you're the most courageous tribute in the games because you're-" he chokes on his words and for a minute, their eye contact falters.

"Dad..." Merida places her small, trembling hands on his face. He smiles at her meekly.

"...You're my little girl."

She feels so small against his rib-crushing hug. She's a kid again, after learning to shoot a bow and arrow for the first time or after learning to ride a horse. Except this time, their hug is fueled by fear for the future, rather than pride for the past.

When they break apart, Merida can't look at him as he goes to stand by his wife.

Her brother's all hug her at the same time. None of them speak, at first. Hamish is the first to break away from their embrace.

"You said everything would be ok," he sniffles. "You promised."

"I know."

What else can she say?

Nothing. Nothing at all can change what is already done.

"But you need to promise me, all of you, that you'll take care of mom and dad for me, ok?" She addresses the three of them.

"And Angus too?" Harris adds. Merida smiles at him as warmly as she can muster.

"Yes, and Angus too," she confirms. "Make sure he's still good to ride when..." She pauses, seeing the expectant look in their eyes. "When I come home."

_If I come home._

The door of the little room is thrown open suddenly and the officer steps inside.

"Your five minutes are up."

"What?" Her mother perks her head up in surprise. "But we've only just..."

"Time is up. You must leave now so that we can prepare the lady for departure." He puts his hand on Eleanor's arm and starts to pull her toward the door.

Everything that follows happens so fast.

Her father's fist meets the officer's jaw and makes a loud crunching noise.

"Get your hands off of my wife!"

There are at least twenty guards that arrive and flood into the cramped space. A handful of them seize her mother and start to pull her out of the room while the majority of them are on her father, pinning down his arms.

"Stop! Please..." Merida's voice is lost in the commotion as another guard throws his arms around her waist, pinning her arms against her side.

Hamish, Hubert and Harris throw themselves into the fray as well but they are easily overcome and pulled away after their mother.

And that's when she sees it.

One of the guards pulls a long metal rod with a rubber handle out of the holster on his belt. Merida can see the electrical current flowing through the tip as it is thrusted into the crowd She gasps and struggles against her captors grip. But it's too late.

The man jabs the rod into her fathers chest and she watches him convulse and drop to the floor. His body twitches as he lets out fractured gasps of agony.

"No! Stop it! You're hurting him!"

Merida slams her elbow into her holder's shoulder-blade and runs to reach for her father.

The guards swarm her before she can get to him and grab her arms, holding them behind her back. She doesn't scream out in pain, even though it hurts like Hell. She won't give them that satisfaction.

Merida feels a puncturing of the flesh on her thigh and a painful pressure released under her skin.

"No..." She pleads, feeling suddenly weak. Her limbs go numb but she is conscious enough to see them drag her father's limp body out of the room.

_No! Where are they taking him?_

She wants to yell but Merida can't seem to find her voice. It doesn't take long before everything goes dark and she can feel herself slipping into a terrible nightmare.

But at this point, she starts to question if her nightmares have actually become her reality.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**A lot went down this in chapter! Friendly reminder that this is a Jarida Fic but Jack is absent for the time being. He'll be introduced in the coming chapters, do not fret! **

**So if you couldn't already tell, the age gap between Merida and her brothers is much smaller than in the movie. I made them older for the story :3**


	4. Chapter 4

"Is she..."

"She's alive, just heavily sedated."

"Why'd they do it? I mean, couldn't they have just as easily carried her out without the drugs? Sure, she'd struggle a bit, but at least..."

"Why does the Capitol do anything that they do? For power. They have to be in control. They don't want all of District 10 seeing this tribute put up a fight. They want things to go as smoothly as possible. Little miss hot-head over here would have attracted too much attention. Remember, it's not supposed to be about you. It's about the Games."

Merida lets out a weak groan and flexes her fingers. She can feel them twitch but its not much more than that.

"Looks like she's awake."

The voice is unfamiliar to Merida. A woman, no doubt, but there's a roughness in her tone.

"I don't think I should be here."

_Hiccup?_

Merida struggles to open her eyes. They flutter a few times before she makes any progress. A small slit in her eyelids lets light in, for what feels like the first time in years. It gives her a headache, but she ignores it.

"Relax, she's not allowed to kill you... Yet."

When Merida finally gets her eyes open, everything is fuzzy. She blinks away the haze and tries to focus on the two figures looming at the end of what feels like a bed. Hiccup is easy to distinguish; his lanky frame fidgets uneasily. But the woman is a mystery to her.

"Merida?" Hiccup's voice cracks as he ventures into a one sided conversation.

_No shit. Who else would it be?_

She tenses up the muscles in her arms and then her legs. They feel odd, and still a bit numb. Merida flips her tongue around behind her teeth. It feels strong enough to speak again.

"D-dad?" She chokes out. "M-y dad..."

"He's alright." Only it's not Hiccup who replies. It's the stranger. "They all are...your family I mean."

A wave of relief washes over her.

_So they're safe..._

That's all she can bring herself to care about. As long as her family is ok, she can breathe peacefully.

Her vision starts to clear. The woman becomes less of a blur and starts to take shape. She has thick, black hair that falls in waves past her shoulders. Her skin is a brownish color that seems to match her eyes.

"Who...?"

"I'm Esmeralda, your mentor." The question hasn't even tumbled out of Merida's mouth when the woman responds. "I assume you already know Hiccup here?" Merida blinks again and passes him a quick glance.

"No, not really," she admits, trying to sit upright. Her arms wobble, but she manages to fix herself into a comfortable position, leaning against the back board of her bed.

"Ah, I see." The woman merely nods and runs her fingers through her hair. "Well, you've got a few hours to kill before the train stops. I guess, use it wisely. I might suggest eating, but if you want to just sit around and uh," she flickers her eyes between Hiccup and Merida, "get comfortable, then by all means..." She shrugs turning to walk through a sliding door on her right and then she's gone.

Merida looks at Hiccup and narrows her eyes.

"Train? What was she talking about, a train?"

Hiccup shifts his weight awkwardly and clears his throat.

"The guards sedated you after the whole...well you know..." He clears his throat again. It seems unnecessary to Merida but she nods slowly. "We're on our way to the Capitol now, to do...uh tribute stuff I guess." Merida rolls her eyes.

_Great. He has no clue what's going on either._

Hiccup folds his arms. It doesn't look like a comfortable position from where she sits.

"This all feels so unreal. Like a dream or something..."

"More like a nightmare," Merida mumbles and shifts her gaze to the floor beside her bed.

_Only it's not a nightmare. This is all very real._

"Yeah, yeah. You're right."

There's an awkward silence in the space between them, so strong it's almost palpable. Merida sighs and chews on her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry that you got pulled into this." It's not something that she expects to hear, so it catches her off guard. Typically witty Merida is at a loss for words.

"I- what?"

Hiccup scratches his head and sits on the end of her bed, keeping his back to her.

"You have a family, and friends who love you."

Merida scoffs.

"I haven't got any friends," she mutters under her breath. She ignores the bit about her family. "And what about you?" She leans forward and brings her legs up, so that she can cross them and place her hands in her lap. It takes a good amount of effort. "I've seen you in the stables with your friends. And you've got your dad..."

"They're not my friends," he sighs. She knows he isn't looking for pity. He's just being truthful. "And my dad hasn't been around much since my mom died. He wasn't even at the reaping."

Merida becomes a bit uncomfortable. She doesn't feel like she knows him enough to be hearing so much about his personal life.

_But I guess when you're forced to fight to the death with someone you might as well learn a bit about them first. It only seems fair._

"That's, erm, unfortunate." It's all that Merida can think to say. She racks her brain for something, _anything_ to make things less awkward but nothing comes to mind. Thankfully, he speaks up.

"No, not really. I mean, better me in this position than someone with a bright future ahead of them. I'm a stable boy, and that's all I'd ever be. At least now..." He turns his head. He still isn't looking at her but at least she can see his face. "...now I can die for something."

"This doesn't feeling like something worth dying for," Merida says, looking at him with sad eyes.

Hiccup shrugs. "It's more than I'm living for."

They are silent again. It's less uncomfortable this time. Merida twiddles her thumbs, still trying to recover from the numbness.

"Why do you hang around them?" She asks as suddenly as the thought appears. "You know, those people you said weren't your friends."

Hiccup chuckles a bit and shakes his head.

"I don't. I have a horse at that barn where they like to hang out." He finally turns to face her. "His name is Toothless."

Merida gives him a quizzical look.

"Toothless?"

He nods.

"What sort of name is that for a horse?" She smiles a little; the first genuine smile she's given since almost a week before the reaping. Hiccup returns her smile by swiveling his body and crossing his legs on the bed so that he is mimicking Merida's posture.

"My kind of name," he says matter-of-factly. Merida wrinkles her nose and shakes her head. "Your horses name can't be any better."

"Angus," she retorts with a smirk.

Hiccup rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"You think _that's _a good name?"

"Better than Toothless!"

The hours slip by quickly as the two of them sit and talk, making jokes and laughing as though it were any normal day in District 10. They talk about their horses and their families. Merida learns about Hiccup's mother and how she died in a wave of illness only three years before. She tells him about her brothers and about their distinguishable personalities. They talk about mundane things like their favorite kind of riding weather. Hiccup goes as far to ask how she manages to control her wild hair.

Merida actually starts to like the kid. He reminds her of a mix between her brothers. Hamish's honesty, Harris's modesty, and Hubert's sense of humor. It actually breaks her heart a little to know that in a few day, they'll be at each other's throats, fighting for their lives.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**YAY! Hiccup! I've been looking forward to writing him since the beginning. I really wanted to push the fact that she loves him like a brother for all of you expectant Merricupp shippers. ((Whoops sorry xD )) **

**I'm also ****_personally_**** excited to have Esmeralda as their mentor. I was looking all over for a good quality man but she seemed like a better fit. And yes, I made Toothless a horse. I needed an excuse to have them bond over something. **

**Im also very excited to dive into the other tributes in the coming chapters! ((Most of them are OCs though))**


	5. Chapter 5

Merida stares at her reflection in the mirror that stretches the entire height of the wall in her makeshift bedroom. She knows the features: those sporadic freckles on her pale skin, the frizzy red hair, her grayish-blue eyes. They're all so familiar, and yet today, Merida feels unrecognizable, even to herself. It might have something to do with the way that her new uniform hangs on her body, or how her cheeks are painted bright pink by her new makeup crew. She is a stranger to her own eyes.

Merida doesn't hate her new team of fashion designers, really. She hardly knows them. All they ever do is try their best to make her look like what fits the Capitol's definition of beautiful, and for that, Merida has to be at least a bit grateful.

The last few days had gone by so quickly. The train had pulled into the main square of the Capitol city sooner than Merida had hoped. Everything was so bright and extravagant. She couldn't tell which was more vibrant: the lights or the people. She and Hiccup were taken away from the flashy scene almost as quickly as they had been thrown into it.

Esmeralda led them to the building where all of the tributes stayed in preparation for the games. They, being in District 10, were on the tenth floor. The room was massive, holding four bedrooms and a good sized dining room. There were huge flat screens balanced on the walls around the main room and the softest furniture Merida had ever felt.

They met their District 10 sponsor the next day. To Merida's frustration, it was the announcer that had pulled her name from the large glass bowl only days prior at the Reaping. She introduced herself as Toothiana, at which point, Hiccup had leaned over and whispered,

"Now that _is_ worse than Toothless."

The days following were mildly laid back. Merida saw very little of the tributes from the other districts and decided that it must have been for the best. She hardly even saw Hiccup who spent most of the time in his own room. Then, last night, while she was staring out the huge, glass window that stretched the whole span of the wall next to her bed, he knocked on her door.

"It's open," Merida said softly. She heard the door slide open and then shut again before he spoke.

"How are you holding up?" He asked moving to stand in front of the same window, yet keeping a good distance from her. Merida shrugged.

"Better than I expected to be at this point I guess." She frowned at the cityscape and shook her head. "Can't get a wink of sleep with all of the noise they keep making down there."

"It changes, you know?" Hiccup walked away from the window and over to Merida's bed.

"What?"

She turned and gave him a curious look as he reached into the top shelf of a vacant dresser against the back wall, pulling out a small remote.

"The window. It's programmed to change to meet the tributes desired...erm...scenery I guess."

He pressed the black button in the center and suddenly, the city scene in the window was gone and replaced with a forest landscape. The noise had changed too, and in its place were the sounds of the woods: bird fluttering through the branches and lazy streams babbling in the distance.

_Trees_...She missed them. There hadn't been a single tree since she arrived in the Capitol.

Merida smiled at Hiccup and reached for the remote. He handed it over willingly and stepped back. Merida must have been so transfixed in the changing scenery that she didn't notice him slip out of her room. She didn't mind though. She hadn't expected him to stay for long.

Merida spent the next hour flicking through the settings on the window screen, stopping to admire each one. Each channel corresponded with the different districts. The first scene was a picture of District 1. It was a large bustling town, covered in snow. The whiteness made everything look so bright and new. District 4 showed a large body of water with more boats than Merida could count.

When she reached District 10, she let out a relived breath. The rolling hills seemed to come alive with horses as they roamed and ate the grass. The sun poked through the clouds and Merida could almost smell the fresh pastures. She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the wind on the landscape and the whinny of the horses. For the first time since the Reaping, Merida felt safe.

She stares at the girl in the mirror, still feeling unnaturally distant from her. She isn't prepared for the tapping on her door.

"Merida!"

Toothiana calls her name in a sing-songy voice and steps in without getting permission.

"Come in," Merida mutters to herself. She tugs at her hair anxiously.

"Ugh, those uniforms look disgusting," Tooth thumbs her nose at the training outfit and pulls on the fabric that's tapered to Merida's waist. "Definitely not something my girls put together...is it?" She asks cautiously.

"No, it's the standard training uniforms that President Pitch makes all the tribute wear."

"Well it certainly doesn't do anything to flatter your figure, darling."

"Gee thanks."

Merida is still while Toothiana examines her from head to toe.

"When do we have to leave?" She asks, flinching when Tooth runs a cold hand across her cheek.

"Now."

Both Merida and Tooth turn toward the sliding door to face Esmeralda. She looks like a toned down version of a typical woman in the Capitol. There are colorful diamonds weaved into her jet black hair. Whether they're real or not, Merida can't tell.

"You clean up nice," Merida jests with a smirk. Es rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything in response.

"Hiccup is waiting for you down in the lobby." She says, leaning against the door frame. "And I think you'd better hurry up before he gets into trouble with the wrong crowd."

Merida pulls away from Toothiana and gives her mentor an interested look.

"What do you mean?"

"The careers," Esmeralda shrugs and picks at her nails. "They're a tough bunch this year."

The careers... Merida has heard of them. They're tributes, typically from the lower numbered districts that volunteer to be a part of the games. They consider it an honor to participate and fully expect to win. Merida frowns.

"How tough?"

"Maybe you'll see for yourself at training today." Esmeralda pushes herself away from the door and backs out of the room. "I have to warn you though, don't get too close to any of them. They may seem like the perfect allies. They're strong, fast, confident..." She narrows her eyes.

Merida nods slowly. It's then that she realizes that she has no clue how to go about making allies. She feels her hands start to tremble.

"Allies?" He breathing starts to come in panicked gasps. "How am I supposed to make allies? 'Yeah hi, I'm Merida! I'm intimidated by you so let's be friends and keep each other alive until we're the only ones left. But don't worry, when the time comes, I'll kill you quickly.'?" She throws her arms up in frustration. "How can I let myself get close to someone if I'm going to have to kill them to save myself anyway!?"

"Is that why you won't let yourself get close to Hiccup?"

The question takes Merida by surprise. She averts her gaze and feels her face start to turn red.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please!" Esmeralda chuckles and steps back into the room. "You've hardly said a word to him since after your little sleepover on the train."

"It wasn't a sleepover!" Merida snaps and raises her voice, flashing an angry look at her mentor. "We just talked...I- Why does it matter to you who I decide to get close to? It's my life, not yours!"

"It's your death too."

Merida feels frustrated. She bites her lip and sighs in defeat.

"Ok, fine. What do I have to do to make allies?"

Esmeralda wrinkles her nose and puts a hand on her hip.

"That's the spirit." She smirks before putting on a serious face again. "Impress them. Show them that you're not someone to mess with. But don't show them everything. You can't let them know more about you than they absolutely need to know. Don't give them the upper hand."

Merida nods at each condition. Es steps back out through door but hesitates.

"Oh, and one last thing you need to know."

Merida tilts her head in curiosity.

"If you _do_ decide to ally with a career, remember this: They'll snap your neck the minute you turn your back."

And with that, the door slides shut and she's gone.

* * *

**Author' Notes:**

**OOH you don't understand! I'm so excited to write in the careers! They're mostly OC's though. Next chapter should be a bit longer because I have to introduce most of the tributes at training, so bear with my potential absence while I write. I'm MORE excited to write Punz and Jack. Also there are some characters that y'all don't know about yet that I can't wait to write! **

**Be afraid... Be VERY afraid! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Sub level 4."

The computerized voice chimes as the elevator door whooshes open. Merida blinks in surprise at the scene before her. The room is dimly lit and there are weapons hanging from every inch of every wall.

"Woah..." Hiccup gapes at the armory and nudges Merida. "Are you seeing this!?" He lets out a breathy laugh.

"No, idiot, I forgot to tell you, I'm blind!" She rolls her eyes and steps into the room. She spots a cluster of other teens and guesses that they must be the rest of the tributes.

"I can't follow you in here," Esmeralda speaks up, grabbing the elevator door before it can shut. "Just remember what I told you two, alright?"

Both Merida and Hiccup nod.

"Don't trust anyone. They're all backstabbing asswipes." Hiccup says simply.

"Yeah, something like that." Es lets the door close and she is whisked away, but not before they see her crack a smile.

Merida doesn't look at Hiccup before heading toward the other tributes. They stand in no particular order, but she can tell which ones are the careers almost right away.

They stand together, as though they've already decided that they are a team. They are confident and their eyes scrutinize every move made by a competitor. Merida narrows her eyes at the tall brown haired girl with her arms crossed against her chest. She leans over and whispers something to the blonde beside her and the two girls laugh. Merida rolls her eyes and looks away.

She notices a familiar face in the crowd. The young, blonde girl from District 8 with the big green eyes; the one she watched get chosen on the televised Reaping. She keeps herself small, her slim figure is drastically different from everyone else's. She's out of place here.

The boy beside her keeps his hand on her elbow as if to comfort her. Merida recognizes him as the other District 9 tribute. His reddish hair keeps his eyes hidden still, just like in the TV broadcast.

Merida is caught of guard as a tall man with thick glasses walks through the elevator at that moment.

"Welcome tributes," he nods at them, scanning each person as he takes his place in front of the group. "Today is your first day of training for the 72nd annual Hunger Games." A smile spreads its way across the man's face. "My name is Milo Thatch, and I am what the public calls, 'The Gamemaker'."

Merida shudders. The Gamemaker was the one who designed the Arena. He was the one who decided when to hit a tribute with a fire storm or a herd of wild cats.

Milo didn't look like what Merida had pictured a Gamemaker to be. In her mind, they were larger, muscular and they had evil eyes that thirsted for death and destruction. They had skin that was cold and pale because in Merida's mind, they confined themselves in a room to design the latest death trap for the tributes. However, Milo looked nothing like that.

He _was_ tall, but not by Merida's standards, a very muscular guy. He had orange-red hair that was combed neatly to the side and had large rimmed glasses that made his eyes look twice their actual size. They weren't evil eyes either. Merida almost feels like she can trust him not to do anything too horrible.

"Train however you'd like, with any weapon you see around you. There are plenty of stations to train in." He motions to the different colored lights on the ceilings above specific items.

"Each color represents a new kind of station. Green is intelligence, blue is strength, red is accuracy, yellow is speed, and white is survival. Make use of all the tools you're provided with. You have a week of training." He scans the group one last time and his eyes curl at the ends. "You may begin."

Merida is overwhelmed. She notices the careers heading for the strength station and decides to avoid that.

"I'm going to be totally honest here," she hears Hiccup whisper from beside her. "I have no idea what I'm going to train with." Merida rolls her eyes.

"You're hopeless Hiccup," she chuckles and starts for the survival station. "Just...pick a weapon that you think you'd excel in and then practice with it until you feel like you could protect yourself against them." She nods to the careers. The smaller, tan girl is examining a bow and arrow. Merida feels her stomach drop.

_I should have snagged that before she could..._

But it's too late.

"I just don't know which weapon to pick," Hiccup says fretfully. Merida nods, understandingly and looks around at the walls.

"How about this?" She pulls down a set of throwing knives and holds them up. "If you practice, you'd be deadly with these." Hiccup starts to get pale. Merida can see him swallow the dryness in his throat.

"They look so complicated. What if I miss and then I'm out of weapons."

"That's why you practice; so that you don't miss."

There is a hollow thumping sound coming from the strength station. The taller, tan career girl is releasing daggers, one after another at a wax mannequin. It happens so quickly that Merida doesn't realize that she had been holding her breathe until the girl stops.

That's when their eyes meet.

Merida freezes and finally catching her breath. The other girl doesn't look mean; she actually looks kind of friendly. And that's when she winks at Merida, making for the mannequin and ripping the knives from its' chest.

_They'll snap your neck the minute you turn your back_.

Esmeralda's words ring in her head.

_Right. No one here is friendly. They all want the same thing; to be the last one left alive at the end of these games._

"Well what about a sword?" Merida says, turning to face Hiccup again, bringing herself back into reality. She spots a longsword hanging on the wall and reaches for it.

"No, not that one," Hiccup says warily. Merida scoffs.

"Why not?"

"Because it's too big! I'll break an arm trying to wield it!"

"You really _are_ hopeless." She throws her arms up in defeat. "Fine then, you pick something yourself. I'm going to try to snag that bow and arrow off of that girl over there." As she walks away Hiccup grabs her sleeve.

"Wait! Can't you find a quiver and a bow that isn't being used? They don't look like they want to share." Merida pulls herself free of his grasp.

"Relax Hiccup. She just put it down. I'll be over and back before she even notices its gone." She doesn't wait for a response before starting toward the strength station.

The careers are preoccupied with a sword fight between a boy with curly black hair and a trainer, when Merida snatches the bow. She examines it and frowns slightly. The short girl had loosened the string too much for Merida's liking. She sighs and picks up the quiver. A few of the arrows are upside-down, which really shouldn't bother her, but for some reason it does. As she's setting them upright, she looks over and sees Hiccup handling a good sized sword. He looks pretty comfortable and Merida smiles.

"Hey!"

Merida snaps her attention toward the voice. It belongs to the short, tan career. She is glaring at her from a few feet away.

"Hey yourself," Merida huffs under her breath.

"That's my bow!"

_I don't see your name on it._

"You set it down. I figured you'd moved on," she says instead of the snippy comment she had been thinking.

"Well I didn't!" The short one replies, putting her hands on her hips. "Now give it back."

"No."

Merida can hardly believe that it was her speaking to the career like that. The girl's glare narrows.

"Excuse me?" She growls.

"Alodia! What are you-"

The blonde girl that Merida had seen talking to the tall brunette earlier stops beside the shorter one, who Merida can now assume is named Alodia. She is muscular and sizable compare to the other career girls. In her right hand, she's carrying a battle ax. She swings it over her shoulder, her face falling into a scowl.

"What's you're deal?" She throws the question at Merida. Whether or not she was looking for a reasonable answer is unclear.

"Red head here took my bow while I wasn't looking," Alodia frowns and passes a lost glance at the blonde, as though she were the girl's mother. Merida doesn't know what to expect but it definitely isn't what happens next.

"You set it down; she picked it up. It's hers now."

"But Fawn...!" Alodia stares at her companion. Fawn shrugs.

"Let it go Al," she says, her eyes fixed on Merida. "Take care of it Curly." She smirks and turns back to the others, swinging the ax at a nearby training mannequin, severing the head from the neck. Alodia turns away in frustration and kicks the head across the floor without a word.

Merida has just fastened the quiver to her shoulder and turns back toward Hiccup when she hears a small voice coming somewhere from the left of her.

"That was really risky, taking something from the careers."

Merida turns and sees a set of familiar green eyes watching her from a few feet away. She runs a hand through her long blonde hair.

_The girl from District 8._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**This chapter is a bit longer than the others I think. I had planned to add more to it but it seemed fitting to throw the careers in for a minute and elaborate on them later. ((Like prolly next chapter...)) **

**Also I think within the Next Chapter or two, I'm adding the second part if this ship ;) ((JACKJACKJACKJACKJACK!))**


	7. Chapter 7

_How the hell does she keep her hair so long?_

Merida watches as the girl steps closer to her, keeping her head down.

"Erm, thanks."

Merida doesn't really know what else to say to the girl. She feels a pang of pity for her, but that's about it. The girl shuffles her feet.

"The careers are pretty brutal this year," she says, confirming what Merida had already figured out for herself. "And not just in strength either. They're really sneaky. I heard them talking to Jane, the girl from District 9 and they said they wanted her to join their pack." She looks up, taking a short breath. "But then I heard the blonde one say that she wanted to be the one to kill her off." Merida bites her lip.

_Why is she telling me this?_

She doesn't know the girl. She doesn't _want_ to know the girl. The less people she attaches herself to before going into the Arena, the better. But still, there was something about her that made Merida feel like she was responsible for her. Maybe it was the way that Hubert had looked at her the day they watched her get Reaped, or the fact that she had these terribly sad eyes that could make the coldest heart melt.

"That's terrible," Merida frowns and looks over at the careers. Alodia is handling a mace, tearing apart a sad bag. Fawn swings her ax at a shorter boy with light brown hair. He dodges it easily and swings a longsword at her, just barely missing her ear. Merida shudders.

_Poor Jane..._

She doesn't even know the District 9 tribute, but she doesn't expect her to last long against the careers.

"You're from District 10 right?" The blonde speaks up, changing the subject. Merida nods once

"Yeah." What else can she say?

"And so is he?" She lifts her chin at Hiccup, who seems to have become comfortable enough with his sword to practice on a moving target. Merida chuckles.

"Yeah, him too." He slices at the robotic target and severs it's arm in half. She smiles in approval.

_Maybe he isn't so hopeless after all. _

"Merida, right?" The girl asks with a small smile. Merida snaps her head back at her and narrows her eyes.

"How do you-"

"I watched all of the Reapings yesterday. I figured it would be good to do some research on everyone if they're all going to try to kill me in about a week."

Merida can't argue with the girl; she's right after all. It could be pretty useful to get some information from her about the careers, although she still can't help but feel a little uncomfortable that she knows her name.

"You know a lot about all of the tributes?" Merida asks. Blondie shrugs.

"My mentor is pretty good at keeping me informed about everyone."

Merida nods, slowly, ready to dive a little deeper into their conversation when she hears a sharp voice call from the somewhere to the right of them.

"Rapunzel!"

Both girls look over to see the tribute boy from District 8; Blondie's friend. Merida shifts the quiver higher up on her shoulder.

"Well to start," Rapunzel gives an uneasy chuckle, "that's Peter Pan. He's in my district." She shuffles awkwardly.

"Punz," Peter gives Merida a cautious glare as he makes his way to stand beside his friend. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Yeah, sorry..." She scratches her neck and gives him a weak smile and a shrug. "I made a friend." Merida's eyes widen in surprise.

_Friend?_

That was a stretch. They've just met! Merida panicks a little. Had she trapped herself into a friendship with this girl? This girl who was not but a year older than her brothers. This girl, who would have to die in a short time in order for Merida to survive.

"Did you now?" Peter says apprehensively. His eyes, which have been a mystery to Merida since the beginning, are startling to her. They are surprisingly cat-like; almost yellow. She passes him a strained expression, hoping he'll understand.

_We aren't friends!_

But the way that Rapunzel looks at her breaks her heart.

"Yes, I'm Merida." She surprises herself by speaking up. It must have surprised Peter as well, because he takes a cautionary step back before slowly, but surely, relaxing. Still, her introduction sparks no response, so she clears her throat. "So, District 8, eh? What's that like?" Rapunzel smiles.

"It's actually kind of nice. I mean, compared to the other districts." She shrugs. "There are mills mostly; not a lot of open spaces." Merida wrinkles her nose in slight disgust. The thought of living in a place without open spaces makes her anxious.

"It's a textile based district," Peter interjects quickly. Merida nods before Rapunzel continues.

"The streets are made of stone and it's pretty clean. We make our own clothing so everything is how we like it."

_Except those reaping outfits,_ she wants to say but Merida bites her tongue and keeps that to herself. Instead she nods.

She is about to respond when out of the corner of her eye, she sees something that makes her stomach leap into her throat. She turns her head.

The brunette career girl, the one that Merida had seen talking to Fawn when she arrived, was making her way into the armory toward Hiccup. She was smirking, which made Merida uneasy.

"That's Oceana."

"What?" Merida looks back at Rapunzel, feeling confused.

"Oceana," She repeats. "She is the female tribute from District 4. Not a typical career district, but she's really dangerous. The rest of the careers would have to be stupid to turn her away." Her words do nothing to soothe Merida's fears. In fact, they only seem to make them worse. She swallows the lump in her throat.

"What are the odds that she'll get what she needs and get out before she has a chance to say anything to Hiccup?" Merida flicks her gaze nervously from Rapunzel to Oceana.

"Pretty Slim."

But it's not Rapunzel who speaks; it's Peter. Merida frowns and starts to walk toward the armory.

But by then it's too late.

"That's some pretty fancy sword handling, 10."

Oceana smiles at Hiccup and reaches up onto the wall and pulls down a serrated blade from one of the hooks. "Care to practice on a _real _fighter?" She taps her finger on the edge of the blade. Merida quickens her pace.

"Merida!" Rapunzel calls after her in a hushed tone, her fingers grazing her arm as she reaches out to stop her. "Wait! I don't think..."

But Merida has drowned her out.

"Erm..." Hiccup's face flushes bright red as he struggles to find his words. "I- uh..."

"Hiccup!"

Her voice strains, making it sound squeakier than she had hoped. Oceana's gaze sets on Merida, her face falling slightly.

"Oh, sorry," She scowls. "I wasn't aware that this target was taken." Merida narrows her eyes at the brunette.

"I- Target?" Hiccup chokes on his words. Merida shoots a glare at him before looking back to Oceana.

"Watch your mouth, 4," she snaps, stepping between her and Hiccup. Oceana's face softens, to Merida's surprise.

"You know, Red, I saw you take that bow from Alodia, but I haven't seen you shoot anything yet." She smirks. "Curious isn't it?"

And with that, she sweeps past Merida, reaches up onto the wall and pulls down what looks like fishing hook, trading it with the serrated blade she had taken earlier. She presses her finger against the barb until it punctures the skin. A feint trickle of blood runs down the hook. Merida notices, for the first time that Rapunzel has been standing just about a foot away, holding her arm against her side, biting her lip.

"Happy training, Red," Oceana says delightfully as she brushes past Merida once again. "Bye, Hiccup." She smirks at him before sauntering away, back to the other careers. Merida scoffs and folds her arms, turning to look at a pale faced Hiccup.

"What the Hell? Hiccup!?"

"Me!?" He stuttered. "What did I do? She was the one who-"

"I mean, can't you talk like a normal human being and defend _yourself? _You've got a tongue! Use it!"

Hiccup's gaze falls to the floor. He doesn't say anything in response.

"You know, they're a lot less intimidating if you know a little bit about them."

Both Merida and Hiccup turn to see Rapunzel standing with her hands folded neatly in front of her. Merida notices that Peter is standing close by, playing around with a pair of hooked swords. Every now and then, he looks over, keeping an eye on his friend. Rapunzel gives Hiccup a small smile. He is taken aback by the stranger and looks to Merida for an explanation. She sighs.

"Hiccup, this is Rapunzel. Rapunzel...Hiccup." She looks from one of them to another and raises an eyebrow. Hiccup scratches his head and nods.

"Oh..."

Merida rolls her eyes. Obviously nothing is going to change now that they've been introduced.

_Hiccup will keep avoiding eye contact and scratching the back of his neck while the all-too-friendly girl will keep being all-too-friendly._

She pulls an arrow out of the quiver on her shoulder and sighs.

"I have to practice," She mutters, moving toward a traditional target a few feet away. She draws the arrow into the bow and pulls it back. When she lets it go, it releases a rush of adrenaline as the arrow wizzes through the air and sticks into the bullseye of the target. To her surprise, she hears Hiccup start to talk to Rapunzel. Merida draws another arrow.

"So you said you know about the careers?" Merida strains her ears to listen as she pretends to be preoccupied with her target practice.

"I know enough."

There's silence between them as Merida aims the arrow and fires again, hearing it make a sharp _thunk_ against the red center of the wood.

"What can you tell me about them?" When she reaches to get a third arrow, she can see Hiccup shifts his gaze toward the careers. Rapunzel smiles, slyly.

"What do you want to know?"

**Author's Notes:**

**HAHAH YES! Careers! The next chapter is gonna be ALL about them so maybe we'll get a little bit of Jack!? ;) no promises are being made! **

**Oceana is fun to write. I live the character! **

**FUN FACT: **

**all if the OC's are based off of my admin buddies from Zutara! (Betcha can't guess who Oceana is ;) )**

**Now that school is going again, I've been busy so chapter 8 should be up ((at the latest)) Monday! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Tell me about the other careers," Hiccup says in a hushed voice. Merida pulls back another arrow, this time aiming at a moving target. As she gets ready to let it go, Rapunzel speaks up.

"Well, you just had the undoubtable pleasure of meeting miss Oceana Night, District 4's most intimidating female." Merida scoffs and let's the arrow fly; another bullseye.

_Intimidating? Please. I've seen goats more intimidating than her._

"And who's the blonde?" Hiccup asks.

"That's Fawn Herriot of District 5." Rapunzel nods. "Also not a typical career District, but Fawn was quick to volunteer despite that."

"What does District 5 specialize in again?" Merida hears Peter Pan join the conversation. She lets her bow fall to her side and turns to face the three of them.

"Power." Hiccup and Rapunzel answer at the same time and there is silence for a minute before Punz speaks up again.

"Fawn is brash and stubborn as far as I can tell from what I've seen of her training. All power and very intense strategy. She'll rip you in half in an instant, but if you can get one step ahead of her, she wouldn't stand a chance." Merida looks over at the careers, and as if on command, Fawn leaps onto a wax mannequin and pulls the arm from the shoulder blade in an easy yank. Merida isn't sure, but she thinks she even sees her smirk at the severed limb.

"The tall, tan one is Catarina Madalinski." Merida is pulled back into the conversation as Rapunzel continues her little biographies. "District 2; Masonry."

Merida remembers the girl from earlier that day, when she had winked at her when their eyes had met accidentally. She shivers at the memory.

"She's a skilled knife thrower." Pan says with a nod.

"I could tell." Hiccup's voice shakes a bit as he passes a quick glance toward the strength station. Merida follows his gaze and sees Catarina sharpening a dagger against a dull stone. She isn't smiling like Fawn. Her face is as hard as a rock, as though she is deep in thought.

_Probably thinking about who she'll stick first in the arena._

Merida steps closer to Rapunzel as she shifts her gaze to the short boy with thick, curly, black hair.

"The male tribute from 2 is that one there, with the double swords: Carter Jardine." Rapunzel explains. "He and Catarina are actually cousins." Merida's eyes widen in surprise.

"What!?" She says a bit louder than she had hoped. Rapunzel nods.

"He volunteered after he found out that she got reaped. They've always been very competitive with one another. I guess this is like their ultimate test to see who's stronger."

Merida shakes her head in disbelief. She just can't imagine _wanting_ to fight to the death with a sibling. She pictures one of her brothers in that arena with her and cringes. She focuses her attention on Carter, who is talking to a tribute that Merida has never seen before. She doesn't look like a career, but he is teaching the girl how to correctly hold one of his double swords. She looks terrified, but also seems to trust him. Merida frowns. The sudden realization of who the girl is comes crashing down on her.

"Is that Jane?" She asks Rapunzel, who cranes her neck to get better look. When her face falls, Merida knows the answer.

"Yeah, that's Jane." Rapunzel's face twists into an irritated looking snarl. "Poor thing doesn't stand a chance..." Her words echo Merida's own thoughts.

Jane takes a wobbly swing of her sword and cuts into the torso of a mannequin. It doesn't do very much damage, but Carter smiles at her and claps a heavy hand on her shoulder in praise.

"They're just teaching her how to fight," Pan grumbles. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"I wouldn't call that teaching," Merida scoffs. "Look at her stance! She's got no balance, and a weak grip on her weapon. Hell, even Hiccup could knock her over."

She ignores the glare from Rapunzel and Hiccup's beat-red face. She had only said it to prove a point.

When she looks back over at Jane, she sees that Oceana and Fawn are standing a few feet away, watching her with hungry eyes. Fawn takes the spear she is holding and lobs it at Jane. It lands not even an inch away from her foot. Jane leaps in terror as the career girls roar in laughter.

Merida looks at Peter and raises an eyebrow.

"Still think they're just trying to help?"

He mumbles something under his breath and stomps off toward a set of targets in the speed station. Merida groans.

"He's a bit of a drama queen, isn't he?" She looks to Rapunzel who sighs, her jaw clenching in discomfort.

"Not usually." She says softly. "I don't know what's gotten into him. It must be the games getting to his head."

Merida shrugs and twirls a strand of her around her index finger. Pan's eyes follow the careers as they continue their training. She sees him let out a small sigh and pick up his hook swords.

"So, what about the other girl?" Hiccup pipes up, redirecting the conversation. "The one that Merida stole from?"

"I did not-"

"That's Alodia Lockhearst," Rapunzel replies before Merida can give her response to Hiccup's snarky remark. She shoots him an irritated glare, to which he smirks and turns his attention back to Rapunzel.

"As you probably already guessed, Alodia is an archer." He continues. "A fairly skilled one to say the least." Merida scowls.

_She can't be that good if she doesn't even know how to put arrows into a quiver correctly._

"She's from District 3, which specializes in Technology." Punz continues. She's more intelligent than she is strong. She's also a lately added member to the career pack. Only just started associating herself with them yesterday."

"Why?" Merida lets her curl bounce back into place after speaking her mind. "She's from a wealthy district. Why wasn't she already in the career pack from day one?" Rapunzel shrugs.

"Honestly, I don't know. I was wondering the same thing, but according to my mentor, she was invited into the pact by Tenney."

"Who?" Hiccup and Merida asks the question simultaneously.

"Tenney Odinshoot, the male tribute from District 3, and apparently longtime friend of Alodia." The answer prompts Merida to scan the career pack for the boy. He's not easy to miss.

His head rises almost a full four inches above his tallest companion. His light brown hair is cut short, barely touching this tips of his ears. His most remarkable features, even visible from where Merida is standing, are his eyes. They are a blazing, icy blue; a color that is found only in the dye on the Capitol citizens' heads. He is holding a sword that stands almost as tall as Alodia, and looks sharp enough to cut trough bones in a single slice. Merida feels a shiver run up her spine as Tenney swings the sword against Fawns ax, making a ringing _clang_ and flipping it out of her hands. She falls backwards onto the floor.

Just as he is about to drive the sword into the space next to her head, to confirm victory, Fawn shifts her body weight, rolling quickly and jamming her foot into the backs of his knees. He crumples to the floor in pain, giving Fawn enough time to swipe up her ax, and hold it against his neck. Merida can see her lean in and whisper something in his ear, with a grin. Tenney scowls and mutters something under his breath, shoving her away. A sense of pride radiates from Fawn as she pretends to wipe non-existent blood from her weapon.

"I don't think I like him." Hiccup's voice cracks as he scratches the back of his neck. Merida looks over at him in shock.

"_Him!?_ All he has is strength! That girl practically took his head off!" Hiccup averts his eyes and shrugs.

"He _is_ tall." Rapunzel interjects, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I don't like him too much either."

Merida scowls and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"You've got more to worry about in these games than height." She points out. Hiccup shrugs again and Merida shakes her head in annoyance.

"Where are the District 1 tributes? Aren't they usually careers as well?" Hiccup says in a small voice. Rapunzel nods and looks around the room.

"They _are_ but for some reason, they're kind of distant this year." The corners of her eyes curl up into a smile as they settle on her target. "Them, right over there." She raises her finger to direct Merida's view.

On the other side of the room, stands an almost identical pair of tributes. Both have white hair and deep blue eyes. They are both equally as pale. The boy leans against a spear as he watches the girl throwing gigantic looking boulders across the floor. Merida can see Hiccup's jaw drop.

"That's Elsa Winterun." Rapunzel crosses her arms and tilts her head. "And the boy is Jack Frost." Merida narrows her eyes to get a better look at them. They are smiling, but it isn't the hungry, career smile that she has seen Fawn and Catarina wear. It a genuine grin that, despite their cold appearance, makes Merida feel warm inside.

"What's their story?" Hiccup ventures.

"To be honest," Rapunzel sighs, "I'm not really sure. They pretty much keep to themselves. But don't let that fool you. They are very much careers." Merida frowns.

_But they look so innocent; so friendly. _

She sighs and shakes her head.

"You know, as helpful as this is, I feel like we should be using this time to actually train." She looks at Rapunzel. "What weapon do you think you fight the best with?" Merida notices Rapunzel's cheeks turn pink as she looks down at her hands.

"Actually," she mutters, "I don't really know how to fight." Merida blinks, the feeling of pity for her returning.

"Oh...well," she runs a hand through her hair. "Why don't we teach you?" She scans the room for something for Rapunzel to practice with. She figures that she should be slightly skilled in at least one weapon before being thrown into the arena.

Her mind swims with sudden nervousness at thought of the games, looming in the near future. It had all seemed so far away when she first arrived at the Capitol and now she has only a little under a week to prepare herself. And on top of that, this maternal feeling for Hiccup and Rapunzel makes her want to prepare them as well.

She sees a barbed blade hanging in the wall opposite of her and frowns. It looks easy enought to handle and yet still pretty lethal. She takes a few steps toward the sword when all of a sudden, she feels something heavy hit her in the side. Merida crashes to the floor, a deep pain resonating in her rib cage.

"Merida!"

She hears Rapunzel gasp, and she can make out the sound of several pairs of feet jogging over to where she lays.

The first pair of hands on her are shockingly cold. Marida takes in a gasping breath and looks up at the stranger.

"I am so sorry! Are you hurt?"

Merida can only stare back at her.

The girl's stare, a brighter blue even than Tenney's, is full of sadness. Her soft, white hair cascades in a braid over her shoulder. Merida opens her mouth but the wind has been knocked out of her. All she can do is shake her head.

"I didn't mean to... I-I wasn't looking..." The girl stutters. Her cold fingers make a frustrated fist against Merida's abdomen. "I'm sorry..."

"Elsa, it was an accident."

Merida can't see the face that belongs to the comforting voice, but she can assume that it is the other District 1 tribute, Jack. All she can see is the career girl's pained expression as she stands and moves away from her.

_She doesn't look like a career. She doesn't seem like she could be as deadly as Rapunzel thinks._

"Merida?" Hiccup is by her side now, anxiety dripping from his shaky voice. "What happened?"

"It's my fault!" Elsa speaks up, her voice is almost as shaky as his.

"Elsa, I said-" Jack hisses under his breath. But he is cut off by his friend's glare.

Merida finally finds her voice, starting to sit up.

"I'm fine," she whispers to Hiccup. She hadn't meant it be a whisper, but that's all that would come out. Her lungs burned. She stands on wobbly knees and straitens herself out.

Jack and Elsa are standing about a foot or two away. By their feet is one of the large throwing stones they had been practicing with.

"I really am so sorry." Elsa's voice is more confident now, seeing that Merida is ok. Jack rolls his eyes.

"For the thousandth time, it isn't you're fault!" He gives Merida an accusatory look. "She walked in front of our target. _She_ was the careless one."

Merida's eyes widen. She is about to snap back at him when she notices that they have an audience. The careers have stopped their training and have gathered around to see what was going on. Merida bites her lip and holds her tongue.

"It won't happen again." She mumbles, pushing her way passed Hiccup, and walks over to the barbed sword that she had intended to retrieve before being knocked over. She shoots an irritated glance at the District 1 tributes and heads back to where Rapunzel is still standing.

"Here," Merida growls. "Practice with this." She takes a quick look over her shoulder to see the careers all getting back to their training. Alodia is saying something to Elsa with an evil-looking grin. Elsa's returned smile is weak, almost fake.

_She's probably congratulating her for barreling me over._

Before returning her attention to Rapunzel, she spots something peculiar. Merida sees Peter Pan in the fray of the careers, talking to Oceana. She is smirking at him, her expression radiates with satisfaction and something else that Merida can't quite distinguish. That is, until she sees the way that Peter shifts his eyes away from hers with a twinge of a blush. It's love. It's passion.

It's deceit.

Merida holds her breath as Oceana leans in a whispers something to him. He nods frantically and then, as if to seal some sort of secret deal, Oceana kisses his ear and steps back, rejoining her pack, but not before shooting a glance over at Hiccup and Rapunzel, who are hard at work, practicing with their swords. Merida pretends to be fiddling with her uniform until Oceana is no longer eyeing her company like a piece of meat. Pan steps back and makes his way toward the three of them with a silly smile painted in his cat-like eyes. Merida feels her heart catch in her throat.

_Pan was part of the career pack._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**EARLY UPDATE! **

**Wow this chapter was long! But it was informative so whatever. I had fun writing the careers! And FINALLY Jack is here! **

**Also DUN DUN DUUUNNN **

**PAN DECEIT! Panceana is one of the other ships involved in this Fic. It's gonna be good! It'll be interesting because there's a lot of cool stuff that I'm going to do with them! **

**Next chapter won't be as long I hope an it should be up by Tuesday! :) WHOOP WHOOP! **


	9. Chapter 9

"You think that Pan's part of the career pack?" Hiccup nearly chokes on his food that night as he, Merida, Toothiana and Esmeralda are seated for dinner. Merida nods, pushing her carrots around on her plate. She isn't feeling very hungry.

"I saw him talking to Oceana and-"

"Well that doesn't mean that he's in cahoots with them!"

Merida smirks a little at his use of the word cahoots before shaking her head, trying to be serious.

"She kissed him, Hiccup!" She reminds him.

"Yeah, on the ear! That doesn't mean anything." Merida rolls her eyes and puts down her fork.

"Are you serious!?" She raises her brows at him and scoffs. "You must be the most naive person in Panem if you don't think that that means _something_." Hiccup doesn't look her in the eyes. He just shrugs.

"Maybe you're right," Esmeralda speaks up between forkfuls of whatever mystery meat is heaped onto her plate. "Maybe Pan _is_ conspiring with the careers, but so what? Don't pick him to be your ally and that's that. He can't deceive someone who doesn't even trust him in the first place." Merida frowns and looks to Hiccup.

"But what do you think that means for Rapunzel?"

His face starts to flush, as he pokes around at his meal. She tilts her head, waiting for a response.

"We might not trust him, but _she_ sure as Hell does." It's hard to watch him wrestle with whatever emotions he's feeling as he struggles to find the right way to phrase them. Finally, he sighs.

"Ok, so let's just say for the sake of this conversation, Peter Pan is part of the career pack. How can we even prove it? He's got Punz under his thumb. She'd never believe us." Merida wrinkles her nose and groans.

"Could you not call her that? She's a girl, not a puppy." Hiccup blushes. "_Punz_..." She repeats, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"All 'Pan's' and 'Punz's' aside, aside," Esmeralda says, twirling the bangles around her wrist, "did you happen to do anything productive with your day?"

"I held a sword for the first time in my life."

Merida snorts with laughter at Hiccup's casual remark of inadequacy. He tries to hide his smile, but to no avail. Esmeralda frowns.

"Oh wow!" Toothiana claps her hands together in delight. "That is just splendid Hickey!" Her ignorant usage of her newfound pet name for Hiccup triggers a laughing fit.

Merida throws her head back and nearly roars in hysteria. Hiccup, who can no longer control his amusement, laughs so hard that his beverage leaks from his nostrils. Es shoots them both an irritated glare.

"Oh, real mature guys!" She throws back her chair and storms off to her room, muttering something about "working with a bunch of monkeys" under her breath.

"Yeah, real mature... Hickey." Merida snorts and slams her fist against the table with laughter, setting Hiccup off into his own hysteria. Tooth sits there and let's slip a few short giggles, completely unaware of the innuendo. There is no mention of "Pan's" or "Punz's" for the rest of the evening.

The next morning at training, Merida finds herself practicing with Rapunzel. She teaches the 14 year old how to correctly wield a knife.

"Lesson number one," Merida says, "stick them with the pointy end." Rapunzel chuckles and taps her head with her index finger to signify that she'll remember their first mini lesson.

Rapunzel is a quick learner and picks up the skill easily. After only about ten minutes, she's nudging Hiccup and begging him to train with her.

"Come on, Hic, I'll go easy on you," she taunts. Merida groans.

_Hic? Punz? It's like being stuck with little needles every time I hear them call each other by their dumb nicknames. _

Eventually, the two of them are practicing with wooden swords, sticking each other in the ribs and the legs. Each time one of them gets in a hit, the other dramatically falls to the floor, clutching their "injured" limb. Merida chuckles at a few of their performances.

Sometime during their training, Merida takes a quick look around the room. She sees Jack and Elsa in their same corner as yesterday, only this time, Jack is throwing spears and Elsa is blocking them with a large metal shields. Still, they are laughing.

She also spots Peter, leaning against a wall nearby, eyeing Rapunzel and Hiccup intently. Merida furrows her brow in agitation. She considers confronting him, but figures it to be a waste of her time. There was nothing she could say to him at this point that could convince him to abandon the careers.

_If only there was some way that I could tell Rapunzel._

Merida spends the next hour or so practicing her trap building. After a few minutes of enjoyed solitude, she's joined by a group tributes who's names she never bothers to learn. They are adequate trap makers, taking only a few minutes to fashion a snap-trap that can catch a small rodent. Merida, however, gets frustrated after only a few tries and slams down her pitiful attempt at a fishing rig. She hears the tributes around her snigger in satisfaction.

"There's an easier way."

Merida turns and sees Rapunzel standing behind her.

_How long has she been there?_

Merida doesn't respond right away, too embarrassed to ask for help. Rapunzel seems to understand and picks up Merida's mess of a trap. She untangles it easily and starts fashioning the correct knot for such a rig.

"Your first loop is too tight." She explains, holding her work up so that Merida can see what she is doing. "The line is getting tangled up in the hook because there isn't enough space for it to move." Rapunzel ties the final knot into place and smiles at Merida, placing it gently on the table.

"How did you do that so quickly?" Merida asks, her eyes wide with amusement. Rapunzel shrugs and starts fastening a mesh, snag-trap absentmindedly.

"I was raised in District 9. Everyone there learns how to sew, even before they can even speak. It's the only thing I'm good at."

"That's not true," Merida gives her a small smile and nudges her gently. "You're an excellent, erm..." She fishes for something remarkable about her. Rapunzel chuckles.

"See? I told you." She smiles back. "I don't mind though. I consider myself lucky that I can even sew in the first place." Merida sighs.

"I've only known you for a few days. I'm sure there are some really cool things that you can do that I just haven't learned about you yet."

The realization hits Merida for a moment that she may never get the chance to.

"She can draw."

Peter stands almost directly behind them when he speaks up. Merida nearly jumps out of her skin. She clenches her jaw.

"Oh stop, Peter," Rapunzel blushes.

"No, it's true!" Pan smiles. "She's an excellent artist. And she even sings." Rapunzel shoves her hand in front of his mouth.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about. He's a liar! " Merida tries to hide her annoyance.

"Yeah..." She says, putting on her best smile. She looks down.

_More than you know._

Rapunzel glares at Peter, playfully and uncovers his mouth. Merida can hardly stand to watch how she looks at him; how innocently she smiles and trusts him. It's too much to bear.

"I uh..." Merida stutters and looks over at Hiccup, who is examining a scythe that hangs in the wall. "I have to go help Hiccup with...erm, that...thing." She shakes her hair, flustered and stomps away, ignoring the puzzled looks from the District 9 tributes.

When she's finally far enough away, Merida lets out a long, heavy sigh.

"You sound like a steam engine."

The low chuckle comes from her right. She turns and immediately averts her eyes. Jack Frost stands about a foot away. His torso is fully exposed, due to the absence of his shirt. Sweat glistens on his chest as he leans on a tall spear and raises an eyebrow at Merida. She feels her face start to heat up in slight embarrassment.

"I- er..." She sputters and runs a hand through her hair. Her eyes flicker to his face and then quickly to his stomach. She shakes her head. The laughter in his eyes is almost so mocking that Merida feels enraged. "Why aren't you over there training with Elsa?" She grumbles, looking at the floor.

"Because I left my shirt over here and i need to get it back." He says with a shrug.

"Uh," Merida clears her throat. "Then go get it and and go away." She isn't sure why she wants him gone, but she does. He's a career; nothing but trouble.

"Well see, that's the problem." Jack smirks. "I can't."

Now she knows why she doesn't want him there: he's arrogant.

"Why the Hell not?" She snaps, glaring at him. His smirk only widens as he glances at her feet.

"Because you're standing on it."

Merida narrows her eyes and shakes her head slightly, in confusion, but sure enough, when she looks down, she sees Jack's shirt in a pile under her feet. She lifts her leg and jumps back.

"Oh..." She says under her breath. Her cheeks must have been redder than her hair, or at least that's how it felt. Jack reaches down and scoops up his shirt, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Jack!" Elsa calls from across the room. Merida peers over his shoulder and sees the District 1 tribute waving a armful of splintered shields over her head. Jack chuckles and turns back to Merida.

"Good talk," He mutters with a small smirk, and jogs away. Merida scoffs and rolls her eyes.

_What a pig._

She starts back toward Hiccup. He is busy trying to handle the scythe when Merida gets to his side. She really hopes that he missed her encounter with Jack or she'd never get to hear the end of it. But he hardly notices that she is even there until she clears her throat.

"What are you...uh, doing?" She asks, knitting her eyebrows together. Hiccup lets out a long sigh and twists the massive weapon in his palms.

"Nothing," he mumbles. Merida frowns, catching his eyes for a split second before he averts them again. His face changes suddenly and he's almost glaring at her.

"Where's Pu-...Rapunzel?" He cranes his neck and glances over her shoulder. Merida doesn't have enough time to respond before Hiccup's face starts to turn pale and he nearly drops his scythe. Merida holds her hands up and flinches.

"Before you get upset..."

"You left them alone!?" He hisses, disregarding her attempts to explain herself. "Merida...!" He sputters, searching for a way to express his discomfort. "You know he's working with /them!/ She could...she could get hurt!"

Merida rolls her eyes.

"You're overreacting. The only thing he could do at this point is-"

"Turn her against us!? Promise to protect her and them betray her as soon as they drop us into that arena?" The words tumble out of his mouth. He's almost at a yell. Merida chews her lip and looks around. The only person who seem to be paying them any attention is a boy tribute that she had never spoken to before. He isn't much to look at. Not particularly strong, or brave looking, so all Merida has to do is shoot him a hostile glare and he leaves them be.

"It was the only thing I could do to keep myself from sticking him with that fishing hook." She frowns. Hiccup doesn't seem to look like he thinks that that would be such a bad idea. "If I had, Rapunzel wouldn't even exercise the thought that we're trustworthy anymore."

Hiccup shakes his head, putting the scythe back on the wall. Merida sees a look of hopelessness cross his face as he looks over at Rapunzel and Pan, who are talking in hushed voices, tying up some snap-traps. Merida puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you care so much?"

She hadn't expected it to sound so cruel but in the end, she figures that that's how it has to sound to get through to him. He avoids eye contact with her.

"I don't."

"Hiccup..."

He shakes his head.

"I don't!" But his eyes give him away. Merida sighs and pulls her hand back.

"We aren't all going to make it out of that arena Hiccup." She reminds him in her most sincere voice. "You can't protect her from everything and you know that."

His face hardens as he turns and stares into her eyes. They swim with determination.

"But I can try."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**HAPPY TUESDAY! This chapter is done right on time because I have a double study hall today while the youngsters are taking standardized tests. I tried to jam Jack in here as much as possible so that he starts to become a more familiar character and the relationship between him and Merida can grow. ((Also shirtless Jack reminds me on Finick and I love Finick so... sue me.))**

**I'm also really trying to develop Hiccup better. I like his character in this! And yeah...Hiccunzel 3**

**Also 5 points for you if you caught my Game of Thrones reference (("Lesson number one: stick them with the pointy end")) because everyone needs more Jon Snow/Arya Stark sibling love! **

**Next chapter should be up either late this week or on Monday! ((Depending on how much I feel like doing during my study halls.))**


	10. Chapter 10

"You're getting really good at this."

It's the final day of training. The last few days had been a back and forth between Merida teaching her newly accepted "allies" how to fight properly and Rapunzel showing her and Hiccup how to make all kinds of traps. Pan occasionally tagged along and today was one of those days, although he didn't seem too interested in traps. But Merida ignores him because today, at last, she has successfully finished her first net-trap, and she's actually pretty proud of it.

"Hey, that actually doesn't look half bad," Hiccup sneers, nudging Merida's elbow, "You know, considering your last attempt."

She rolls her eyes, which she has found herself doing less of lately. He and Rapunzel aren't as difficult to get along with than she had initially expected. They have become almost like family to Merida, and it breaks her heart whenever she remembers that they can't stay that way for much longer. There are only two days left until they're all tossed into the arena, and it makes her shiver at the thought of her companions trying to fend for themselves.

"Oh shut up," Merida chuckles. Rapunzel smiles at their banter and tugs at the knots on her own trap. She lets out a sigh, looking up from her work.

"I need another piece of string...Hey Peter, could you-" she looks around for her fellow district mate, but he is no longer standing by their station. "Pan?" She calls again. "That's weird...he was just here a second ago." After scanning the room for a brief moment, Rapunzel shrugs reaching for string and goes back to her crafting. "Whatever. It isn't that big of a deal." She hasn't bothered to check the career's station, but Merida knows better.

Sure enough, when she looks over at the more intimidating tributes, she spots him, talking to, who else but Oceana. The District 4 tribute is saying something to him and stroking his forearm, gently. The two of them exchange a smile before Pan starts to look back toward the survival station. He looks up, just long enough to catch Merida's eye, only this time, Merida doesn't bother to turn away. Instead, she glares at him from where she sits, as if to say, "I've figured you out".

Pan begins to get an uncomfortable look about him. He is the first to break their eye contact as Oceana places a hand on his cheek, and turns his head back toward her. She says something inaudible before kissing his forehead. She turns away and joins Fawn and Carter as they lob spears into wooden targets. Pan is left to stand awkwardly by himself. Not daring to face Merida again after being caught, he moves toward a different station; one that's as far away as possible.

"...so I guess, if it came down to it, I'd rather be blind than deaf." Merida hears Rapunzel chattering away as she resurfaces from her thoughts.

"You know, I'd have to disagree." Hiccup counters. "There are just so many beautiful things in the world, that I think I'd be really missing out if-"

"Rapunzel, we have to tell you something," Merida blurts out, cutting off Hiccup's words. The two of them look at her like she has six heads. Rapunzel shifts in her seat.

"Uh, we do?" Hiccup raises an eyebrow in confusion. Merida gives him a stern look and nods.

"Yes. We do." She says through gritted teeth.

_Gosh, you're so thick sometimes Hiccup._

But Merida bites her tongue and eyes Rapunzel, sadly.

"It's about Pan."

Understanding hits Hiccup like a train as his expression shifts, becoming more serious. Merida feels knots tightening up in her stomach.

"What is it?" Rapunzel's face flushes with fear. "Is he hurt?" She scans the room again, likely to see if she can find him this time around. Merida grabs her shoulders with both hands and shakes her back into place.

"Rapunzel, please...listen." Rapunzel takes a few short, panicked breathes before calming herself down. Hiccup and Merida exchange a nervousness glance.

"We saw Peter talking to Oceana the other day," Hiccup says with a frown. "They were...being friendly and then..." He clears his throat and looks to Merida for some assistance. She decides not to dance around the subject. It's too important to sugarcoat.

"Rapunzel, we think that Pan is working with the careers."

Rapunzel's face is blank. Her eyes widen a bit but there is little emotion in the bright green orbs. Finally, she shakes her head.

"You-" she stutters. "What?" Merida isn't sure how to continue delicately and still get her point across.

"He and Oceana kissed...they- we think they let him join their pack." Merida is surprised to hear Hiccup jump into the conversation again so suddenly.

_I guess delicacy is gone..._

Rapunzel's expression goes from blank, to panic in that split second.

"You're lying!" She snaps, her eyes clouding over with grief. "Peter is the kindest, gentlest boy...he would never..." She starts to shake her head.

"I'm sorry, Punz..." Hiccup says gently, putting a hand on her shoulder. She immediately shrugs him away. It pains him; Merida can see the hurt in his features as their blonde companion is so quick to dismiss their attempts to help her.

"You're wrong," she says softly, yet defiantly. She stares at the two of them in agony. "I can't believe you guys would say something like that! I thought...I thought we were a team! How can you just-"

"Rapunzel?"

Merida catches her breath. Pan approaches them without warning and stands beside Rapunzel. He puts his arm around her shoulder and gives Merida a look that screams "She's mine. You never had her and you never will."

"What's going on? You look upset." Pan brushes a strand of hair out of her face. Merida wants to end him right there, before he gets a chance to betray her friend. She clenches her fists tightly together to stop herself from lashing out.

"Everything's fine," Rapunzel says flatly. She glances down at her feet. "They were just..." She sighs, at a loss for words.

"We were just leaving." Merida finishes Rapunzel's empty sentence with cold indifference. She takes Hiccup by the arm and pulls him away from the District 9 tributes. She sees him pass Rapunzel a sorrowful glance over his shoulder as they depart.

Hiccup is deeply hurt by Rapunzel's actions and it is most evident that evening during dinner. He doesn't eat. He doesn't speak. He just sits there, looking down at his plate blankly.

"Hiccup, you should eat _something_." Toothiana chirps. "Tomorrow is interview day! You're going to need all of your strength." She takes a sip of some brightly colored beverage. Merida groans.

"I forgot about those!" She rubs her temples and lets her mess of hair fall into her face. "I don't know how to do an interview! What am I supposed to say?"

"What will you wear!?" Tooth gasps. Merida widens her eyes and looks at Esmeralda.

"Does that...matter?" She says fretfully. Her mentor just shrugs.

_Some help you are..._

"Of _course_ it matters!" Toothiana claps her hands together in excitement. Her fixation on Merida's potential outfit makes her lose all sense of confidence in the next night's interviews. She is still awful at figuring out what people in the Capitol think is beautiful and worries that if even something as simple as her outfit is off, she's doomed. Hiccup pushes back his chair and stands up.

"If _this_ is what we're going to talk about for the rest of the night, then you'll have to excuse me." His words are polite but his tone is venomous. "I'll be in my room if anyone cares," he adds the last bit under his breath. Merida frowns, but bites her tongue, unsure of how to respond.

"Ugh, Hiccup you're so dramatic" Esmeralda groans, holding a forkful of food in front of her lips. "Lighten up a bit! Have some more candied carrots. They're pretty incredi-"

"Lighten up!?" He snaps, glaring at their mentor. "How am I supposed to lighten up when I have _already_ lost someone I care about to the games and we aren't even in the arena yet!" He is fuming as he raises his voice. Merida, deciding to interject, stands as well, eyeing him seriously.

"Jeez Hiccup, you act like someone's killed her! She's not _dead!_"

"She might as well be!"

Merida is stunned into silence as Hiccup spits his words at her before storming off to his room. The door slams hard enough to rattle the kitchenware on the table. For the first time since the Reaping, Merida feels completely helpless. There is nothing she can do anymore to make sure that he, or anyone for that matter, survives the games. As much as she tries to deny it, she knows that he's right. Rapunzel is as good as dead if she continues to trust Pan into the start of the games. Merida comes to the overwhelming conclusion that she can only save _herself_ from now on. That's all she wants to focus on. But even that seems impossible at this point.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Ok, not gonna lie, I rushed this chapter a bit. You can prolly tell xP I just am REALLY excited to start writing the games portion of this fic because that's when all the stuff starts to go CRAY! **

**Ugh. Pan! ((Curse you Zuera ;D )) Really, already, I've gotten people asking for Panpunzel to be canon. xD How many of y'all ship Hiccunzel? Panpunzel? Panceana? Jelsa? Let me know! ((BECAUSE I PROMISE THAT THIS IS A JARIDA FIC I DO!)) **

**The next chapter should hopefully be up by or before next Saturday! It won't be too interesting at least in my opinion. Just interviews with the tributes. It'll be good I guess for some Career backgrounds...**

**STAY TUNED! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Merida stands in an empty field, the moon hanging high above her. It's full, her favorite time to ride her horse. But Angus is nowhere in sight. She calls for him several times but the only reply she gets is from the wind. It tugs at her tangled clumps of hair. She breathes it in, letting it fill her lungs.

_District 10...how I've missed you._

The stars brilliantly light the inky, blue, sky. Merida sprawls out in the grass, letting it weave through her fingers and tickle her back, looking up at the little diamonds above her. She closes her eyes and lets out a deep breath.

"I'm home," she whispers into the empty air.

When Merida opens her eyes, she expects to see the moon and the stars still, but instead, she is startled by the pitch black that surrounds her. She gasps, her throat burning as though she'd inhaled acid.

"Quickly!" A voice calls through the darkness. Merida looks around frantically for the source. "This way! _Quickly!_"

"Where!?" Merida calls, panic shaking in her fingers. "Which way!?"

A foggy figure stands a few feet away, it extends an arm toward her.

"This way!" The voice isn't coming from the figure. It's all around her. Merida's head spins. She is overwhelmed with grief and confusion as she takes a step toward the fog.

"What's going on? Who are you?" There's no answer. Instead, the fog becomes more defined and starts to take a shape. At first, it's no one that Merida can recognize but eventually, it takes the shape of someone familiar.

"Fawn?"

The blonde career stands, holding out her battle ax. Merida gasps and stumbles backwards, crashing into something hard.

"Watch where you're going, Red." Tenney looks down at her with a smirk. She tries to push herself away, but he pins her arms behind her back, immobilizing her.

"No! Let go of me!"

She kicks and growls until finally, the boy, reluctantly, lets her go. The blackness becomes filled with the rest of the careers as they surround her, menacingly. Merida notices that Pan is among them, standing beside Oceana.

And then, the circle parts and Merida sees Rapunzel, bound to a wooden post, her mouth covered by cloth. She struggles, her eyes frantic with fear.

She doesn't know how, but Merida is suddenly kneeling in front of Rapunzel, who lays tethered to the ground. The careers are standing in a semicircle behind her, leaning in, over her shoulder. She can feel the cold handle of a knife clutched between her fingers.

"Merida..." Rapunzel begs. "Please..."

Merida wants to cut the chords holding her down, but she is suddenly aware of the hands gripping her own.

"We'll do it together," Pan whispers in her ear. He lifts her hands, still clutching the knife in her palm.

"Merida..!" Rapunzel's eyes swim with terror. "Don't do this!" There are tears in her eyes, as she pleads for her life.

"I- I can't...Rapunzel...!" Merida feels a sinking feeling in her chest. Tears swell to the brims of her eyes, clouding her vision.

Without warning, Pan slams down his fists, bringing Merida's along with them, driving the knife into Rapunzel's torso.

"NO!" Merida screams, tasting a drop of her friend's blood on her lips as it splatters out of an open wound. Pan brings her hands up again. Merida is weeping now, trying so hard to fight against him, but it's no use. He makes her drive the knife into Rapunzel's body over and over again. Warmth covers her hands as they are painted red.

Everything is red.

Rapunzel lays in a heap before her, gasping for breath, holes adorning her beautifully sewn dress. Merida drops the knife and stares at her broken body in astonishment. Rapunzel stares up at her, her eyes losing their focus and eventually gazing into nothingness.

It doesn't stay Rapunzel for long, though. Soon, her body starts to fade away and instead, lying before her in a bloody mess, is Hiccup. She gasps, her throat as dry as a desert. But before she can reach out to touch his lifeless body, it shifts again. She starts to see the disheveled bodies of everyone she's ever known: Her mom, her dad, Jane, Esmeralda, Toothiana, the old woman with the ugly garden in her district, Angus, her brothers... She has killed them all.

Each one is just as, if not, more grueling than the last, until finally, there is no one left. Merida looks around, her eyes stinging with sorrow. There is nothing. It's all darkness. No sound. No light.

Just darkness.

She feels a slight pressure on her ribs when she tries to stand up.

"Merida!" she hears her friends and family calling for her.

_But they're dead..._

"Merida!" It's an eerie echo through nothingness and it makes the hairs on her arm stand up.

"Merida! Come on you're gonna be late!"

Merida's eyes fly open as she jolts awake. She is covered in sweat, stray strands of hair sticking to her cheeks. She looks up at Esmeralda, who stands at her bedside with a scowl.

"Damn, you sleep like a bear," she scolds. "Get yourself dressed, it's almost time to go." Drowsiness dulls her senses and fear still lingers in the back of her mind.

"Ready for what?"

"Your fitting," Es sighs. "Tooth mentioned yesterday that you'd have to find something spectacular to wear." She rolls her eyes as she says that. "As moronic as that may seem, it's true. Your stylist is waiting for you at her workplace around the corner." Es huffs and starts to walk out but turns at the door. "And please, try to be slightly more humane than usual when you get there. Your stylist isn't one to take lightly to a stubborn teenager." Merida rolls her eyes and throws off her sheets.

"Can't make any promises," she grumbles, hearing the door whoosh opens and then shut again.

Merida takes a long look at her reflection in the mirror. She is relived to see the lack of red on her face and her hands. There is no blood.

_It was only a dream. _

After freshening up a bit, Merida convinces her mentor to let her walk to meet her stylist. She feels like she could use the air, as tainted as it might be. It was better than being cooped up inside a little cart.

The two of them make there way through the crowded streets of the Capitol, elbowing through the thick crowds. Merida can hear Es mumbling about the ignorance of people in the Capitol almost the whole way. It only takes a few minutes to get there but by they time thy step through the front door, Merida feels beads of sweat dripping down her back.

There is a short, stout woman sitting at a small desk in the front of the room. She doesn't look up at them when she speaks.

"Appointment for District 10 female?" She asks dully. Merida nods and although the woman doesn't look up, she presses a small, red button and speaks into a little microphone that sits on her desk.

"Mal, your other District 10 is here." She drones. The voice on the other side of the intercom that responds is smooth, even through the speakers.

"Excellent, I just finished with the boy. Send her in."

"Other?" Merida looks up at Esmeralda curiously. She just nods, without making eye contact.

_So Hiccup had gotten up and gone without me?_

Merida tries not to look insulted but its hard enough to convince herself, let alone anyone else. She finally shakes her head.

_He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. I'm on my own from now on._

The little woman at the desk looks up for the first time since they arrived and and raises her perfectly trimmed eyebrows.

"You _can_ hear, can't you?" She says, dryly "Go on in."

Merida nods and passes a quick glance at Es before stepping past the front desk and toward the long stretch of hallway before her.

"It's the last door." The desk lady sighs at her, lifting her chin a bit as though it makes any difference in her tone quality.

Merida walks briskly down the hallway, holding on to some small shred of hope that she'll see Hiccup before he leaves. She knows that they left off on bad terms the night before and it had been eating at her ever since. Even just seeing him long enough to say that she was sorry would be more than enough.

But as Merida nears the end of the corridor, she notices that there is a back exit and all of her hopes are dashed. He probably went out that way, making it less likely that he'd still be there. She sighs when she reaches the last door in the hall and taps gently on the wood.

"District 10?" A voice echoes from beyond the frame

"Um, yes." Merida swallows the lump in her throat.

"Enter."

Merida pushes the door open and steps in hesitantly. The sight of the room makes her catch her breath.

There are animal pelts draped on every wall, many of them have been dyed different colors. The floor is carpeted a velvety red. She can almost imagine how warm it must feel through her shoes. She doesn't have time to take in everything else when she notices the tall figure standing on the far side of the room, facing the wall. When she turns, Merida gasps in surprise. She had seen skin in the Capitol that had been dyed different colors, but this looked to her like was almost her natural tone; the most naturally unnatural thing she's ever seen.

Her skin was deep green all over her body. Her hands were green, her arms were green. All of her was green. Everything except her hair, which was jet black and styled on the top of her head, like horns. Meridan is speechless.

"Well don't look _too_ happy to see me," the woman drones sarcastically. Merida shakes her hair, snapping back into her right mind.

"I... Are you my stylist?"

_Wow, dumbass. Why else would you he here? Couldn't have sounded more stupid, could you?_

The woman raises a sharp eyebrow, her lips curling up into a smile.

"That I am." She examines Merida from head to toe and scrunches up her nose in what looks like disgust. "And you must be Muh-rih-da." She stresses the wrong syllable almost purposely. Merida frowns.

"It's Merida..." She corrects her, quietly. The woman doesn't seem to hear her.

"We should get started right away if we want to..." she pouts, "make progress." Merida frowns. "Don't frown Muh-rih-da, it's bad for your skin."

_Like you would know! Yours is green!_

But Merida bites her tongue and straitens up a bit. She decides not to correct the woman anymore. What good will it do? So the stylist will mispronounce her name. So what?

Merida is taken by surprise as the woman grabs the hem of her pants. She tugs at her sleeves and her torso roughly. Merida has to refrain from letting out squeaks of surprise each time she pulls at her.

"I think you'd look good in green..." She says under her breath. "Or maybe a nice blue to match your eyes..." Merida looks away, a bit embarrassed, although she isn't quite sure why. She just assumes that it's because she isn't used to people touching her and scrutinizing every move she makes.

"How do you feel about dresses?" Her stylist asks, looking her in the eyes, just a few inches from her face.

"Erm... I hardly ever wear them," Merida admits. "I'm most comfortable in riding pants and-"

"I think you'd look stunning in a dress!" She clasps her hand together in front of her chest, obviously oblivious to her tribute. Merida rolls her eyes.

"Oh joy," she mutters.

Her stylist pokes at her skin and makes some more noises before heaving a heavy sigh.

"You're so pale!" She exclaims. "Isn't District 10 a sunny place?" Merida shrugs.

"It is, but my skin is just naturally pale. I never get tan becau-"

"Maybe if we give you some caramel colored eyeshadow it will help."

It isn't surprising when she is cut off again by the shallow monologue being performed by her stylist.

Suddenly, Merida stiffens as the green woman snags a lock of her hair between her green fingers. She shudders. The woman makes a _tsk_ noise and sighs.

"It's so unruly and...big," she jeers. "Maybe I should just cut it all off and give you a wig..." She taps a slender finger agains her chin thoughtfully. Merida jumps back, grabbing at her hair and glares.

"No!" She protests. The woman's eyes widen in surprise. "You can dress me up, you can put pounds of makeup on my face and you can interrupt me every time you feel like what you have to say is more important, but this is where I draw the line! You will _not_ cut my hair!"

The woman looks stunned.

"I'm sorry, but do you _know_ who you're speaking to?" She snaps. For the first time since she has arrived, Merida realizes that she, in fact, does not. "I am the one and only Maleficent, the Capitol's finest and most revered stylist." She places her hands on her hips. "If I say I want your hair chopped off, then honey, your hair gets chopped off." Merida narrows her eyes.

"If only that's how life worked." She growls, vehemently. "If only we could pick and chose what other people look like to fit our self-centered, self-absorbed agendas! God forbid someone wants to decide for themselves how they look without being judged by ignorant, bigots like you!"

Maleficent scoffs and turns away from her. The two of them are silent for what feels to Merida like hours, but finally, Mal sighs in defeat.

"The hair can stay," she announces, as though it had been her idea to begin with. "I think I can make it work if we put you in a nice blue dress..." She trails off, her speech becoming less audible as she glides her fingers along Merida's torso and waist, as though measuring her.

It is, as everything tended to be, uncomfortable, but Merida kept still.

"Prepare yourself dear," Maleficent says to her after a short time. "This is going to take longer than I had anticipated."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**WOAH SORRY I'M LATE ON THIS CHAPTER! I dunno, I wrote the dream sequence rather quickly but then it all kind of went downhill from there. Also my Harry Potter Role Play group is making me emotional and so I've been neglecting my writing... Whoops.**

**Anyway...I WAS going to make this chapter the interviews also but I thought that would be too much and I'd have to squeeze it in which would rush things. I don't like to rush things. ((Although I have yet to determine how important these interview actually are...)) **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up by or before... Hmm let's say Saturday night? Yeah let's go with that...**


	12. Chapter 12

"Looking good Red."

Merida tries to hide her blush as Jack Frost strides past her in his icy blue tux. She turns her face away, with an eye roll.

She feels self conscious in her glittering, blue ball gown. The 'sleeves' are hardly sleeves at all. They are made of transparent fabric and hangs off of her shoulder, loosely. She had been spending most of the time tugging at them to keep them from falling further.

The waistline of the gown is trimmed with some kind of golden lace, that lines the bottom as well. It's a beautiful dress that shimmers as she walks but she hates the constant stares she gets from the other tributes. Jack was the worst. He continuously makes little remarks about her different features each time he walks past, each more annoying than the last. She eventually finds it easier to drown them out by focusing her attention on the noise of the crowd that lies beyond the curtains of the stage that the tributes had gathered behind. They each wait for their turn to take the hot seat with a rather pompous announcer called Hans, and start their interview. There is a large screen on the front wall that Merida assumes will allow them to watch each other's interviews.

She is seated next to Hiccup, who has been dressed in some strange, brown tux that, although seems to fit him well enough, does not look that great. He doesn't speak to her, or anyone really. He just keeps his eyes fixed on his hands as he twiddles his thumbs, nervously. Merida lets out a heavy breath and leans back in her chair.

"You look nice," she mutters. His eyes flick over to her for a brief moment before he sighs.

"Thanks, you too."

And that's that.

The lights are suddenly dimmed and Merida can hear the crowd of people hush. That's when the music starts to play and everything shakes. The ground trembles from the explosive sound of screaming spectators. For a moment, Merida wonders if they were experiencing an Earthquake, rather than the start of the interviews.

"Good evening Pamen!" A loud, charismatic voice rings through the air. The screen on the wall in front of where the tributes are seated lights up and the announcer, Hans, is suddenly visible. He has a brilliant smile pasted on his perfectly pale face. He is handsome, no doubt, but something about his features just screams "arrogant".

"This is a special evening," he laughs hardly, as the crowd settles down a bit. "Tonight, we get to meet the tributes of the 72nd, Annual, Hunger Games!"

The crowd erupts again and Merida feels her hands begin to shake.

"Let's meet out first Tribute, shall we?" Hans smiles brightly. "Jack Frost, of District 1!" He calls over the screaming crowd. Jack leaps out of his seat, after receiving a reassuring smile from Elsa, and heads through the doorway onto the stage. Merida sits up in her chair and narrows her eyes at the screen. There is something different about the Jack that she sees on the screen than the Jack she had seen in training. He looks almost angry, like he was above the whole situation. His usual smirk has been replaced with refined indigence. Merida sits on the edge of her seat.

"Welcome, welcome Jack!" Hans says, more to the audience than to him. "How are you this evening?" Jack shrugs and flicks his powdery, white hair out of his eyes.

"Fine, I guess." He doesn't say anything else on the matter. There are uneasy mutters coming from the crowd. Hans clears his throat and nods slowly.

"Just fine?" He urges him to say something else. But Jack only shrugs. Merida smirks in amusement. Hans clears his throat again.

"Well then...uh," he says to the crowd. They give hardy chuckles.

"So lets talk about the reaping shall we?" Jack's face falls noticeably and the crowd hushes.

"What is there to talk about?" He shrugs. Merida notices Elsa leaning forward in her chair, smirking at the screen.

"Well, I saw how boldly you volunteered to be a part of these games. Tell me, what was going through your mind when you decided to step up? The fight? The fame? The fans?"

Merida's eyes widen in surprise.

_He volunteered?_

Although she isn't really all that surprised.

_He's a career after all._

But Jack doesn't look proud, or star struck. He actually looks kind of distraught.

"None of that shit." Jack spits venomously. "Not at all."

There is a collective gasp from the crowd. Elsa laughs, triumphantly clapping her hands together.

"Oh, uh..." Hans seems to be at a loss for words. He looks around and tries to regain control of the conversation. "Why _did_ you volunteer then?"

Jack looks out at the crowd and frowns.

"I volunteered for my little brother."

The crowd lets out a unified "aw!". Merida gasps slightly. She notices that Hiccup looks up at the screen for the first time.

"Well, that _is_ something!" Hans shakes his head. "But look on the bright side," he smiles

_Oh no..._

"At least he won't have the bragging rights that you will if you win." The crowd laughs, merrily

Merida clenches her fists tightly, enraged.

_Now you've done it._

"Bragging rights!?" Jack explodes. "Who the Hell do you think you are?" He turns to the audience. "All of you! Treating this like it's all just some big game!? Splitting up families by ripping children from their homes!? It's disgusting! You're all disgusting!" He leaps out of his seat and the entire first few rows slink back into their chairs. Merida doesn't realize that she is standing until Hiccup pulls at her dress.

"Merida, what are you doing?" He whispers through clenched teeth. Her face turns bright pink as she looks around at the other tributes. Elsa is standing as well, shouting at the screen. She is livid with anger as she shakes her fist. Merida notices that Rapunzel looks aggravated too, but Pan sits beside her with his hand on her knee.

"Everyone please, just calm down..." Hans says into the microphone shakily. "Mr. Frost, if you could please take your seat..."

"Why don't _you_ take _your_ seat!" Elsa yells at the screen.

"He's already sitting!" Tenney groans, rolling his eyes.

Back on stage, Jack remains standing as he faces the audience.

"You're all buying into this corrupt and cruel way of keeping the districts in their places, but what if it were you and your children being thrown into some Godforsaken arena? Would you be here cheering? Oohing? Gossiping?" He raises his voice. "You're all animals! Disgusting, brain dead, animals!"

Merida gasps as she sees two men in black suits come up from behind Jack and restrain him, without warning. He struggles against them, until a third comes rushing out onto the stage and jams a needle into his neck.

"No!"

All eyes are on Merida now. She feels her face turn red as she realizes that it was she who had shouted at the screen that time, not Elsa. Hiccup buries his face in his hands in embarrassment. Merida shrinks back into her seat and rubs her temples.

"Smooth, Mer," Hiccup mutters. She knits her eyebrows together and scowls.

"Don't call me 'Mer'," she spits quietly. "I don't need another nickname.

_'Red' is bad enough._

The men in the black suits drag a sedated Jack off the stage and into a desperate room. The crowd applauds them and Hans continues the show, cracking a joke about Capitol punishment.

Elsa is still distraught when she hears Hans summon her out onto the stage.

"Elsa Winterun!" He calls out. She clenches her fists and takes short steps through the little doorway, her white gown, draping behind her. She looks lovely and Merida notices, for the first time, that she has the word "free" inked onto the back of her shoulder blade. Merida tilts her head in confusion.

_She's a career. She doesn't care about freedom. She just wants to win...right?_

Elsa's interview goes much more smoothly than Jack's. She tells Hans that she had expected to be reaped, because she's 18 and her name was in the large glass bowls almost a hundred times. She is very relaxed about answering his questions, although when she talks about her little sister back in District 1, her face gets noticeably sunken. Merida frowns.

_I'm not the only one here who left behind little siblings...who would die for their safety._

She thinks of Jack, who put his life at risk by standing up and expressing his discomfort in the Capitol. Would she have done the same?

Next up are the District 2 tributes, Catarina and Carter, who basically did the opposite of what Merida and Jack had done. They had deliberately volunteered so that they could kill each other. Both of them talk about how much they want to win. Catarina smiles and laughs at almost everything that Hans says and it makes Merida's skin crawl. Carter, however, is much more to the point. He answers all of Hans' questions precisely and says nothing else.

District 3 is almost the exact opposite. Alodia and Tenney both crack jokes at any chance that they get. Alodia is more reserved with her humor, but Tenney spouts out joke after joke. After only a few short minutes, the entire crowd is roaring with laughter. He smirks and waves to them as he's exiting the stage. As he rejoins his friends in the holding room, Merida notices that his entire demeanor shifts. He goes from light and funny to sullen and serious in a matter of seconds, snapping at Catarina when she laughs a bit loudly at something Carter says.

_It was all an act..._

Merida hears Hiccup holds his breath as Hans calls out to the District 4 tributes.

"Oceana Night!"

Oceana jumps up and smiles cooly, brushing past all of them in her sea-green dress. Merida notices Pan watch her with longing in his eyes as she walks. She doesn't blame him; she looks stunning. Her dress is very wispy, almost like sea foam. Her hair is adorned with a single starfish pendant. She looks like a walking ocean.

Hans compliments her immediately when she steps onto the stage to which she smiles warmly at him. The two of them chat idly about the Games and about her choice in weapon. She replies that she wishes it to be a surprise and that's basically the entire interview.

Fawn is standing and walking out onto the stage before Hans even finishes reciting her name. The District 5 tribute wears a bright orange dress that cuts off at her knees and puffs out like a tutu at the bottom. She wears her murderous smirk through the entire interview. The audience applauds loudly when she explains how she volunteered to be a tribute because its her last year to be eligible for the Games and she considered it blasphemous to miss out on such a "glorious opportunity". Merida snorts in disgust.

She doesn't pay much attention to the other interviews, until it's Pan's turn. He squeezes Rapunzel's hand as he stands to walk out onto the stage. Hiccup glares at him with perfect loathing and averts his gaze away from the screen.

"Welcome, Peter Pan!" Hans smiles and shakes his hand.

"Good to be here," Pan replies with a smile. He sits in his seat beside the announcer and folds his hands on his lap, leaning forward.

The two of them make friendly banter about nothing of importance until Hans asks him about his potential allies. Pan chuckles.

"Oh, well see, now _that's_ a surprise." The audience protests his reply with murmurs of displeasure. Pan only smirks. "But I will say one thing..." Everyone gets quiet in their seats. "There is this one, really special girl here that I'd do almost anything for. She's brilliant and beautiful and..." He smiles dumbly. "That's all I'll say." He looks at the camera and waves to it.

Merida grinds her teeth in irritation. She sees Rapunzel start to blush and look at her feet.

"If one of the careers don't get to him first, I'd like to be the one to wring his neck."

Hiccup's remark takes her by surprise. He is seething with anger as Rapunzel stands for her turn to be interviewed. Pan hugs her tightly on his way back in to his seat. As Rapunzel walks past, she throws Merida and Hiccup a look that seems to say, "see, I told you he was a good guy."

_If only you knew..._

Hans doesn't ask Rapunzel much about the Games at all. He remains fixated on the length of her hair and the craftsmanship of her dress. She answers all of his questions, happily and without much hesitation. It's like she is a completely different person on stage, so open and bold. Merida even smiles a few times at her clever and cheery remarks.

"You made this yourself!?" Hans exclaims and the crowd gasps in delight. Rapunzel nods.

"I did. I also made Peter's outfit for tonight." She smiles and looks at the camera, excitedly. But Pan is preoccupied with Oceana as they stand in the back of the holding room and chat. She laughs loudly at something he must have said.

When Hans is finished with Rapunzel, Merida waits eagerly for her return backstage, but she never comes back through the curtain like everyone else had. Merida is puzzled. Hiccup must be too because he wears a quizzical expression, although he doesn't say anything.

Before she knows it, Hans calls for Hiccup as Jane shuffles back into the holding room and takes her seat again. Merida bites her lip and grabs at his sleeve.

"Hiccup, wait!" She chokes out as the announcer starts to say his last name. "I'm sorry." She says with a slight shake of her head. Hiccup looks at her in surprise and his eyes dart to the TV screen.

"Merida, I have to-"

"No, I'm _really_ sorry," Merida frowns. "We're supposed to be a team and I've been treating you like dirt...I- I'm sorry..."

"Hiccup Haddock?" Hans says his name again and looks out at the crowd in confusion.

"Merida, let go! They're waiting for me." Merida releases his sleeve and slumps back down in her chair, disappointed by her lack of tact in her approach there. Her apology had been wasted.

Hiccup dashes onto the stage, blushing a bright red and chuckles as he shakes Hans' hand.

"Sorry, I was, erm...caught up in a conversation backstage," he clears his throat and takes his seat.

"That's alright Hiccup!" Hans laughs. "You must be a pretty popular lad, am I right?"

The crowd hoots with laughter and Hiccup blushes even brighter. Merida can hardly watch. She looks down at the ground and runs a hand through her hair.

"It's hard to watch them up there, isn't it?"

Merida jumps, startled by her new company. Elsa stands with her hands folded in front of her, looking down at her. Her braid is falling out if its ties, but Merida thinks that it looks better that way. Merida clears her throat and sits up strait.

"Erm, yeah...it's tough." Merida scratches her neck awkwardly and looks up at Elsa, who only smiles.

"How long have you known him?" She asks, taking a seat beside her.

"Not long, really," Merida replies. "To be honest, we only just started talking after the Reaping."

_Wait, why am I telling her this?_

But for some reason, Merida doesn't mind sharing these things with Elsa, even if she had thrown a boulder at her head.

"It's unfortunate," Elsa sighs and shakes her head, sadly. "You two almost seem like brother and sister." Merida shrugs and twiddles her thumbs.

"Yeah?" She sighs as well. "He _feels_ like my brother..." Elsa suddenly slams her fists against her knees.

"I hate this!" She growls. Merida is shocked at how her moods swing so quickly. "I hate that we're forcibly thrown into a situation with someone and spend all this time with them. We care about them and we grow to love them and then..." She shakes her head. "You know that only one of you can survive, but at that point..." She looks at Merida sadly, "you just can't imagine your life without them."

Merida thinks about what life would be like without Hiccup. Without Rapunzel, even. Elsa is right. It feels wrong.

"So you and Jack..." Merida clears her throat, trying to change the subject. "You're like... A thing?" Elsa's laughter catches her off guard. "What? What did I say?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Elsa laughs. "I just..." She takes a deep, calming breath and smiles. "Jack and I are just friends. We've know each other for years. We basically grew up together. I know him well enough by now to know that I could never see myself with someone as wild as him." Elsa chuckles to herself and shrugs. "He's a great guy, but just not for me."

Merida is so wrapped up in her talk with Elsa that she hardly notices that Hiccup has returned and it's finally time for her interview. He doesn't say anything to her as she stands to walk on stage. Elsa is the only one who wishes her luck.

"Just be yourself," she smiles. "It's really not bad at all!"

_Myself?_ Merida scoffs as she pushes through the doorway. _That's the fastest way to ensure that this interview will end up like Jack's._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**THIS WEEK TOOK FOREVER LIKE DAMN.**

**This chapter is kinda slow at first so sorry bout it. I was planning on putting Merida's interview in here too but it would have been like 3,000 words and most of my chapters are only around 1,500-2,000. So that's next chapter. **

**Also I love Jack in this. That sexy little rebel. :3 Ok! I'll probably keep writing tonight and into tomorrow so the next chapter should be up and ready by or before next Friday? Yeah let's go with that. **

**In like 2 or 3 chapters... THE GAMES! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

The lights blind Merida as she steps out onto the stage. The crowd applauds wildly and she feels her stomach drop.

_It's only an interview..._she tells herself.

"Merida Dunbrock," Hans chuckles. She looks at him and smiles warily. "You look lovely." She accepts the compliment with a polite nod and takes her seat beside him. He continues, "Now, how did your stylist manage to tame all of that crazy hair, if I may ask?"

The crowd laughs and Merida joins in, uneasily. Her normally curly, mess of hair has been straitened for the first time in her life. She had never realized how long it was until now. It falls, almost past her lower back. She blushes slightly.

"It took a lot of hairspray," Merida says with a small smile. She wonders if, somewhere, Maleficent is beaming with pride over how wonderful of a job she has done on her latest Tribute.

"Yes, I know the feeling," Hans smirks, running a hand through his own hair. "It always takes some time for this masterpiece to come together." The audience hoots and hollers in agreement. Merida grimaces in disgust.

_That's all these people care about...their appearances._

"So," Hans speaks up again, "any lucky guys back home in District 10 that you'd like to say something to? Anyone special you wanna win this for?" He nudges her and she tries not to show her complete disgust in the matter.

"Actually, there are three," she replies, cooly. The crowd gasps and leans forward in their seats.

"Oh! Do tell! This is exactly what the people want to hear!" She frowns.

"Oh, no! it isn't like that at all..." She shakes her head. "They're my brothers, Hamish, Hubert and Harris." The audience suddenly gets quiet. She has clearly disappointed them with her answer. Hans nods slowly.

"That's very sweet," he sighs sadly. "They must be so proud to have a sister like you who is brave enough to participate in this years games." Merida holds in a growl. Instead, she smiles calmly.

"Well, I didn't really have a choice in the matter, now did I?" The crowd laughs and claps for her but Hans seems to see trough her fake smile. His eye gives a slight twitch.

"Now, that's all well and good, but tell me Merida," He says once the crowd settles down, "how is the rest of your family? We've all heard by now about the fight your father had with the Peacekeepers back in your district on the day of the Reaping. What happened there?"

The question takes Merida by surprise. It was as though he was trying his hardest to keep her from portraying her family as the good guys and instead, focusing on all of the bad things that they might have done to give themselves a reputation. She suddenly feels a pang of homesickness that seemed to have been missing in her life for the past week. She admits to herself with a heavy heart that she hadn't really been worrying about her family too much since she was reaped. She had taken up a new family and she was so busy fretting over them because their lives were at stake.

Hans raises an eyebrow, curiously and Merida sighs, clearing her throat.

"It's not really an interesting story," she assures them, but the audience begs for her to tell. She shrugs and sits up strait.

_They want answers? I'll give them answers._

"The Peacekeepers are a bunch of pigs and they hurt my mother." Hans' face falls as he looks at the camera in slight panic. He obviously doesn't expect that kind of response. The crowd gives a collective gasp. Merida continues. "They grabbed her and tried to take her away and so my dad took action and hit one of them." She shrugs. "And I really don't blame him. I mean, would you have let some stranger with a weapon hurt your loved ones? And for really no reason at all, if I might add." Merida tries to stay nonchalant about the whole thing, as though she was just telling a simple story, but this was so much more than that.

_This is to finish what Jack had started...only more tactfully._

The crowd murmurs their disdain toward the situation as Hans tries to redirect the conversation.

"That does seem upsetting," he says into the microphone. "Now lets talk about your training." Merida wrinkles her nose in irritation.

"Oh, but that's so boring," she groans. "I think that the audience wants to hear more about the Reaping," she turns to face the crowd and raises her voice, "right!?" They cheer wildly. Merida smirks, leaning in toward Hans and whispers, "just telling the people what they wanna hear, right?" Hans glares at her but leans back and let's her speak.

_Fear of being disliked by the public eye must really change a person._

She tells the audience about how the Peacekeepers took down her father with tasers and how the last thing she remembered seeing before blacking out from the drugs they had given her was her family being taken away. She explains how she feared for their lives, and how she woke up without being able to say proper goodbyes. The story has a few audience members in tears. Many of them are enraged, and shout at no one in particular about their disgust over her words. Merida smirks at Hans and shrugs.

"Uh, yes, well..." Hans calls through the microphone to get the crowds attention again. "A truly touching tale indeed, but," he sighs, his voice barely audible over the roar of the audience, "I do think that that's all the time we have for Miss Merida tonight." He laughs, uncomfortable and stands up, taking Merida's hand, leading her to her feet as well. She bows politely to the audience and waves to the camera.

She doesn't care about the games. All she hopes to come from that interview is that her family is proud of her for standing up to the Capitol, even if it's in a backhanded and indirect way.

As she is walking off stage, she feels a strong hand snag her arm and pull her away from the door that leads to where the other tributes are waiting. She opens her mouth to scream but she is stopped by a heavy palm pressing agains it. She bites down hard on the skin, only to be disappointed by the lack of response she gets from her captor. She is thrown away from whoever holds her and gathering every ounce of her courage, Merida staggers to regain her balance and snaps her head up, ready to fight. What she is faced with, startles her.

A door slams behind her and she realizes that she has been thrown into a room. It is mostly empty, expect for a large glass window that overlooks the Capitol, and a desk with a chair on either side, facing each other. Seated in the chair that faces her is a tall, lean, man with brilliant, red eyes. Merida recognizes him immediately.

"President Pitch," she says, out of breath. The President motions for the empty chair before her in silence. She looks around, uneasily, but takes a seat. She struggles to keep her gown in an orderly pile on her lap.

"Merida Dunbrock," Pitch says in an eerily calm voice. Merida swallows the lump that forms in her throat. She tells herself that she isn't afraid of him, but truth be told, she undoubtedly is. He sighs and shakes his head, his gleaming eyes remain fixed on her. "You caused quite the riot out there just now." He quirks an eyebrow and _tsks_ in disappointment. "I had thought better of you. Jack...now I understood a little rebellion from that one, but you?" Pitch shakes his head, slightly. "You sadden me, Merida."

Merida scowls and narrows her eyes, trying to feign fearlessness. She doubts that it works.

"What do you want from me?" Her voice shakes, betraying her façade of bravery. Pitch only chuckles.

"It isn't a matter of what _I_ want from _you_, but rather, quite the opposite." He smiles, slyly.

"What could you possible have to offer me that I could find useful at this point in my life?" Pitch smirks and leans forward.

"Sanctuary."

Merida blinks in confusion. She finds herself shaking her head, slightly.

"I don't understand..." Pitch pushes his chair back and stands, pacing slowly in front of the large, glass, window.

"I can offer you your freedom back. Your safety," he glances at her as he takes long strides across the room, "your families safety." She narrows her eyes again. "I can offer you victory." Merida's heart stops.

_He's lying...he must be._

But something tugs at Merida's heart, causing her to become increasingly curious by his offer.

"How?"

Pitch chuckles and folds his hands behind his back.

"I knew, right away when Mr. Frost volunteered for his darling little brother, that he'd become a problem." Merida doesn't see how this has anything to do with her, but she listens anyway. He sighs and shakes his head. "There's always one in every Game: the Rebel. But every year, I manage to subdue them enough to ensure that they aren't a bigger issue than they must be. However, Jack is particularly strong willed...I cannot diffuse his rebellious side by myself." Pitch stops pacing and looks to Merida again. "This is where you come in."

Merida is confused, still.

"But what can I-"

"I was hoping you would ask that," the President smirks and continues his pacing. "You are hot headed, no?" He doesn't wait for a response before continuing. "And yet, you managed to control yourself, _and _captivate the audience with your compelling tales of the Reaping. You were tactful enough to get their attention and completely change their opinion on the games, all in less than a few minutes. It was almost magical." He smiles at her brightly. "You have a gift, my child."

Merida feels her stomach twist inside of her. She isn't liking where this conversation is headed.

"I want you to use that gift to convince Jack Frost to become your ally in the arena."

"But I don't want-" She opens her mouth to protest but Pitch ignores her and keeps talking.

"I need him to trust you, completely, and then, I want you to kill him."

His words are so direct, and so sharp that Merida feels like she has just been sliced through the heart with one of his long fingernails.

"I- What?" It comes as such a shock to her that she can hardly respond.

"I want you to kill Jack Frost, and I will, in return, ensure that you win the 72nd Hunger Games and that your family remains untouched by Capitol law enforcement." He narrows his eyes at her. "This includes any future Reapings."

It is so much to take in. Somewhere inside of her, Merida knows that she wants to win the Games. She wants her family to be safe and never have to worry about her brothers having to face this situation ever again. She wants to survive and leave the whole thing behind her. But there is a part of her that is apprehensive. What about Hiccup? And what about Rapunzel? If she won, that would mean that they would have to die. She wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing that she was the reason why they'd lost. She has grown to care for them too much to just throw their lives away for the will of President Pitch. It takes her a moment to collect her thoughts before she responds.

"I'll do it."

She answers in a shaky voice that makes even a mouse seem mighty. Pitch smiles deviously.

"Excellent! I knew I saw something brilliant about you Merida. I just knew it."

Merida stands and bows her head at him slightly.

"If I may, I'd like to return to the holding room now and be with the rest of the tributes." The President nods slowly.

"Yes, you may be on your way."

"Thank you sir."

As she is opening the door and getting ready to walk out of the little room, he speaks up again.

"And Miss Merida?" She turns to face him and tries to hide her shaking hands. "I will be watching you, and I will be checking in on your family as well." He smiles as though he had just told her that she'd won some kind of grand prize, but Merida feels like she's been kicked in the throat. She can't speak, and so she only nods and steps out of the room.

Merida's head swims with fear and panic. She can't kill Jack! Not after everything that she knows now. Pitch is afraid of him and how strong his words can be. He called him a rebel. Jack is the only chance the Districts have at getting a winner who doesn't care about the Capitol, or the money that comes from being victorious. He is real, and genuine. The people need him.

As Merida rejoins Hiccup, realizing that the interviews are coming close to an end, she has a final thought on the matter. She has made her decision. She has decided that, no matter what it takes, no matter what she has promised, or what will happen to her or anyone else, Jack Frost has to win the 72nd Annual Hunger Games.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well this chapter came together WAY faster than I had expected. I typically don't work on the weekends but I guess this weekend was an anomaly. **

**So Jack is becoming more prevalent in the Fic now and that makes me happy. Elsa will be a bit more prevalent too for the time being, which also makes me happy. I like writing Merida, Elsa and Rapunzel because they are all so different. Merida is hotheaded and yet very coordinated, Elsa is bold and wise, and Rapunzel is soft and clever. It's really neat, I think.**

**Errrrmmmm two more chapter until we get to the Arena! ARE YOU PUMPED!? I'M PUMPED! **

**Got a lot of feels coming your way. I hope y'all are prepared ((because I sure as hell ain't))**

**Next chapter will be out by or before Saturday! ((Depending on how productive I am))**


	14. Chapter 14

Breakfast the next morning is eaten in silence. Hiccup stuffs his face with eggs and assorted breakfast meats. It's the first time Merida can recall him eating so much all week. She would do the same, but her stomach doesn't seem fit to handle so much food. She's hungry, no doubt, but she would rather not risk being sick on the morning of the Games.

Esmeralda is the first to speak up.

"Are you both prepared for today?" She asks, through spoonfuls of oatmeal. Hiccup and Merida shrug almost simultaneously.

"What else can we do that we haven't already done?" Merida sighs, pushing her eggs around on her plate. "We already know everything you told us." She clears her throat to recite her mentor's rules. "'Avoid the Cornucopia, don't trust the careers and find water.'" Es wrinkles her nose and sighs as well.

"I guess you're right."

And that conversation is quickly over.

"Ooh!" Toothiana exclaims in her all-too-cheery, little voice, "Maleficent wants to see you before you have to leave. She has something for the two of you."

Her smile makes Merida roll her eyes.

"Yippee..." She mumbles. Hiccup lets out a small chuckle at her mock enthusiasm. It's the most interaction they've had all morning. Toothiana sniffles and dabs her eye with a napkin.

"Oh, don't start to cry Tooth," Esmeralda groans, dropping her spoon onto the table. "You're a grown women. Pull yourself together." But fragile, little Toothiana honks her nose into a tissue.

"I'm so sorry," she sniffles, "I just hate to have to let you two go so suddenly! We have only just started to scratch the surface of our relationship!" She shakes her head. Merida feels sad for the woman. She often forgets that sometimes, the people in the Capitol have feelings for the tributes too.

"I mean it just breaks my heart, knowing that there is so much that I haven't taught you yet!"

And just like that, all of the pity that Merida has for Tooth is gone. She also often forgets how selfish the people of the Capitol can be. Hiccup rolls his eyes and takes a bite of his sausage.

"You know, Tooth," he sighs, his mouth full, "we still have a few hours before we have to go. Why don't you teach me that...uh song you wanted me to learn? You know, the one you wanted to teach me a few nights ago, when I couldn't sleep? That way I can sing it while I'm in the arena."

Toothiana's face lights up.

"Oh Hiccup! Would you really!?" She smiles brightly at him and claps her hands together. Hiccup shrugs and smiles gently at her.

"Yeah, why not? There's nothing better to do."

Tooth grins and pushes her plate away.

"Wonderful!" She gasps excitedly. "It's a lullaby and a rather short one at that. My mother used to sing it to me when I was just a little girl."

Esmeralda stands and groans.

"As enthralling as this little music lesson will probably be..." She moves toward the couch in the living room, "I'll be over here trying to pretend that it isn't happening. If you need me...reconsider."

Merida chuckles and shakes her head.

"You are the definition of 'delicate flower', Es," she mocks. Esmeralda scoffs and flops down on the couch.

"Damn strait," she grumbles, kicking her feet up on the coffee table.

"Alright, so it's a very simple song," Tooth is saying to Hiccup, who, actually listens pretty intently. Merida sighs and decides to at least pretend to be interested. "There are only two verses! I'll sing it one time through and then, we'll take it line by line and you can repeat after me." Tooth clears her throat and opens her mouth to sing.

Merida is surprised at how lovely it sounds. Her singing voice is not nearly as annoying as her speaking voice. It is clear and clean sounding. She listens to the words, no longer needing to pretend that she cares.

"Flow gently sweet river that carries my dreams

Through valleys and pastures you lie

Though troubles and darkness no doubt will there be

Bring safely sweet dreams here tonight.

"Sweet river be gentle and soft as a song

And swiftly bring comfort in rest.

But if you are late and you find my soul's gone

Dear river bring comfort in death."

When she finishes, both Merida and Hiccup applaud. It is a bone chilling melody, and the lyrics pierce Merida's head. The last line is especially heartbreaking. It just seems relevant with their coming trials. She shudders.

Tooth spends the next hour or so teaching the two of them her lullaby and when they finally get it down in its' entirety, she wipes a tear from her cheek.

"You are both lovely singers," she smiles. "Hiccup, you were a bit flat on that last line, but lovely nonetheless." The District 10 tributes exchange a smile and Es let's out a deep sigh.

"Is the music lesson finally over?" She gives a deep yawn. Merida chuckles and stands up, stretching her arms above her head.

"You can't be tired already Esmeralda! We still have an hour before we have to go!"

"Is that so?" Esmeralda jolts upright. "You two should get into your uniforms now and head over to see Mal. She doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Tooth gasps. "Oh my! I almost forgot about that! Yes, yes, we should be leaving right away!" Hiccup gives Merida an uneasy look and stands as well.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Those thing aren't very colorful," Toothiana frowns at the tribute uniforms as the four of them walk to the Capitol's main building, where they will be sent off into the arena. Mal had told them to meet her there to lessen their traveling. Merida shrugs.

"Isn't that a good thing?" She asks. "We don't _want_ to be seen."

The uniforms are pretty average: heavy, tan cargo pants that have a zipper off feature at the knee and a navy blue tank top. Each tribute is given a dark brown jacket with a large hood and large, brown hiking boots as well. Merida doesn't hate it, but the uniform makes her sweat in the afternoon heat.

"Your arena will probably be a cold place," Esmeralda had said earlier. Merida hopes she's wrong. She hates the cold.

When they reach the main building, Merida gasps. They enter a large, empty room with ceilings that seem to stretch upward forever. The room has twenty four metal doors lining the far wall. They see Mal standing in front of two of the large doors. She greets them with a smile.

"My darlings," she grins, "are you ready?" Both Hiccup and Merida look determined and nod. She smiles again. "Wonderful! I assume Toothiana has told you that I have something special for you both?"

Without waiting for a response, Maleficent reaches into her cloak and pulls out two silver horse pins. They are beautiful and Merida gasps in amazement as they seem to absorb the light.

"Mal..." She extends a finger and strokes the cold metal, "they're so..."

"Amazing," Hiccup finishes her sentence. Maleficent shrugs, pinning the trinkets to their tank tops and covering them with their large jackets.

"Esmeralda mentioned that you both have horses and it's the first thing the two of you bonded over on the train." Merida looks at her mentor curiously.

"You were listening in on us?" She asks with a small chuckle. Es only shrugs.

"I was afraid you were going to try to kill him when I left."

"That makes two of us," Hiccup scoffs and smirks at Merida. There is silence between them for a moment before Toothiana speaks up.

"You have 5 minutes until you have to be on your platform," she gasps. She throws her arms around both of them at the same time and sighs heavily. "Be careful in there, dears." Merida nods. She hasn't expected to feel for this woman as much as she has grown to and it breaks her heart to be losing her, even after just one, short, week.

Esmeralda isn't nearly as touchy-feely. She claps Hiccup and Merida on the shoulder and nods.

"Remember your training and I promise I'll send you help when I can." And that's all she says. Mal just shrugs and frowns at Merida's hair before stepping back.

"You know, dear, you really should have let me cut that."

"Tributes, to your capsules," a soothing voice chimes through the room. Es, Tooth and Mal step back and give the two tributes a reassuring nod, before turning to walk away.

_This is it. I'm on my own now._

Her heartbeat quickens as she reaches for the door knob.

"Merida..."

She turns and suddenly, the weight of a crushing hug startles her as Hiccup squeezes her tightly. She gasps in shock before hugging him back.

"I forgive you," Hiccup mumbles into her hair.

_Damn it, Merida, don't you dare cry._

She chews her lip, as they break apart. She nods once and the two of them go their separate ways, into their respective rooms without another word. Why waste breath where words aren't needed?

Inside the small room is a large pod. Merida assumes that this must be her "capsule" and steps inside. A glass barrier whooshes shut around her and she is trapped inside of a glass tube. Panic starts to set inside of her stomach as she struggles to take slow, even breaths.

Without warning, the platform below her starts to rise and she sees a bright light shining above her. When she reaches the surface, the sight of the arena is startling.

Everything is rocky. There are mountains that tower all around her. The Cornucopia is placed in the center of all twenty four Tributes, surrounded by a plethora of weapons and equipment. Merida looks around in fear. A cold wind tugs at we hair as we capsule sinks below the earth.

Hiccup is on the platform a few tributes away. She spots Rapunzel, as well, just to her left and Pan across the way. That's when she hears the countdown beginning.

As the robotic voice chimes down from Ten, Merida frantically looks around. She sees a sword and a bow and arrow on the outside of the Cornucopia, only a few yards away. She can her Esmeralda's advice ringing in her ears but she shakes it away.

_I'll only grab those, for Hiccup and I, and then I'll be out of there._

The clock rounds down and Merida takes a deep breath.

_3._

_2._

_1..._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**This chapter was updated quickly too! I guess I'm just really excited for the games! They will probably take longer to write so bear with me as I do so.**

**Ummm this chapter was also kind of rushed because there wasn't much I could add really. **

**BUT I DID ADD THAT LITTLE SONG BIT! I'm proud of my poetry skills! I have a melody for it too and I was debating on singing it for y'all so you can sort of get a feel for how Toothiana's Lullaby sounds. ((or The River Song as my friend has been calling it.)) Let me know if I should, or if you enjoy the bit of freedom there in not knowing! :) **

**CAN'T WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME! **

**Hopefully I'll have it up by Sunday! **


	15. Chapter 15

The canon goes off and Merida breaks into a sprint. She is focused on one thing, and one thing only: get the weapons and get to safety. She catches a glimpse of Hiccup as he darts off into the cover of the pine trees that line the mountainous landscape. She frowns a bit, knowing that it would take a long time for her to find him in this arena.

She is almost to the bow and quiver when she averts her eyes for just a minute. She sees the bloodbath all around her and it makes her stomach lurch. The first familiar face she spots is Jane, the District 9 tribute. She is frantic, but Carter stands beside her, fighting off anyone who threatened to get to her. Merida almost starts to believe that he cares about her, but she knows better.

Catarina shoves past her cousin and Jane on her way to the cornucopia. She fights her way through the tributes, practically slaughtering them with her bare hands, until she reaches a set of daggers. Merida has to look away as the career drives one of her knives into a tall, dark skinned girl's chest.

Merida approaches her weapon of choice and let's out a heavy sigh of relief. Looking around, she notices that the Cornucopia is where all the action is happening. Already, there are at least twelve bodies littering the ground, although many tributes are still alive and fighting. That's when Merida spots Oceana.

She is fighting back to back with Fawn, who holds two good-sized axes. She takes off a pudgy boy's head in one easy swipe. Oceana grips a weapon that Merida has never seen before. It is, as far as she can tell, a trident. It reflects the sunlight as she lunges toward a small tribute girl. She manages to land a blow on the girl's abdomen. Merida thinks she sees her smirk, and lick a blood spot off of her lips. She and Fawn make a deadly combination.

Merida scoops up the bow, slinging the quiver over her shoulder. She sees a sword just a few feet away and looks around warily.

_It's for Hiccup. He needs to be able to fight._

She dashes for it without another thought.

Merida can see out of the corner of her eyes that Pan and Rapunzel have teamed up. He is holding her hand and pulling her through the thick cover of trees, away from the massacre at the Cornucopia. She notices that Pan holds a set of duel hook swords and Rapunzel has her free hand gripped tightly around a good sized war hammer. Merida is tempted to abandon Hiccup's sword and send an arrow wizzing through Peter's thigh, when she is distracted by a flurry of white off to her left.

Jack and Elsa are fighting off a pair of muscular tributes, trying to protect Alodia as scrambles through the armory of weapons, searching for something. Merida hopes it's the bow she has in her arms and smirks to herself.

Both District 1 tributes are fighting fiercely, and yet, evasively. They don't seem to want to hurt the tributes, but rather, hold them off. Merida finds it curious but thinks no further on the matter.

Suddenly, she feels a heavy pressure surge through her knee and she stumbles. Merida winces in pain but keeps charging toward the sword. She is startled by the sight before her.

A skinny boy with curly hair,that Merida remembers seeing at trap making, during training has picked up a small slingshot and sends chunks of rocks spiraling toward her legs, as he runs for the sword that she has her eyes on. Thinking quickly, Merida pulls an arrow from her quiver and draws back her bow. She is hesitant to release it. She knows that she could easily kill this boy with one shot, but it doesn't feel right. His curly hair makes her think of her brothers. She knows that they must be watching and she frowns. Merida lowers her bow, slowly,

The boy is about to fire another rock, this time, aiming for her head, when Merida hears the bloodcurdling sound of flesh tearing apart. His eyes widen and his jaw drops, blood swelling up on his lips. The tip of a spear peeks through his rib cage. The boy topples over onto his knees and Merida can see who his killer is.

Elsa stands, wide eyed and breathless, a few feet behind the dying tribute. She holds another spear at her side and looks at Merida sadly. Merida blinks and reaches for Hiccup's sword, without taking her eyes off of Elsa. Finally, sword in hand, Merida takes off running toward the trees where she remembers Hiccup heading, without turning back. No one stops her.

She runs for a good ten minutes, getting a feel for the landscape. There are boulders everywhere. The entire arena is like one, big mountain, with a bunch of pine trees scattered here and there. Merida passes several caves on her trek, calling into each one for Hiccup, but has no luck. Her feet start to ache from all of her running, but she dares not stop. She is afraid of what she might find beyond each boulder, who she might run into.

Merida doesn't realize how far she must have been walking until the darkness starts to settle and a chilling wind tugs at her hair. She pulls her jacket closer to her and huffs. She is exhausted and knows that she will have to find a place to sleep before it gets too dark. She spots a tower of boulders stacked on top of each other in a large pile. There are cracks and crevasses between each one, where they overlap and Merida smiles to herself. She decides that if she can climb up the pile and settle into one of the little nooks, she'll be safe for the night.

_But how am I going to get up there?_

Merida chews on her lip, deep in thought. She looks down at the sword in her hand and nods, slowly, ideas starting to form. She decides to use it as a wedge to climb with.

After settling her bow around her shoulder, Merida shoves the blade between two of the boulders and pulls herself up, getting level footing on the uneven cracks in the rocks. It's more difficult that she had expected, and she nearly loses her balance and falls backwards several time.

Finally, when Merida feels that she is high enough off the ground, she squeezes into a space between two of the boulders. It's a tight squeeze, but it's shelter and she doesn't complain.

She doesn't end up sleeping like she had hoped to. Paranoia gets the best of her and she spends most of the night peeking through the cracks in her little cave to see if she can spot any wandering tributes. Occasionally, a single, unfamiliar person will go walking past, in search for some shelter. Merida contemplates striking a few of them down, but she just can't bring herself to be so cold-blooded.

She must have fallen asleep somewhere between her watches because she is startled awake by the sound of scraping metal against stone. It is still rather dark, but the dawn is breaking and it is just bright enough to see comfortably. Merida peers through the hole in her little home and sees something that makes her catch her breath.

Alodia, Tenney and Catarina are seated on the large rocks just below her. Catarina sharpens her daggers on the rough stone, while Alodia and Tenney seem to be catching their breath.

"Nice going Cat, now we're lost!" Alodia growls. Catarina shoots her a glare but doesn't seem to get angry.

"I don't see how it's my fault. _You_ were the one who insisted that we stay behind at the Cornucopia to finish off the dumb tributes who decided to linger." She shrugs. "We did, and Tenney was supposed to remember which way the rest of our group went." She gives Tenney an irritated look but says nothing else.

"Don't try turning this around on us. We've done nothing wrong!" Alodia snaps, resting a small hand on Tenney's arm.

Merida slinks further back into her hole and holds her breath.

"She's right. They went this way," Tenney grumbles. "I'm sure of it."

"Well some good your surety does us!" Alodia snaps. "All I see are bunch of rocks!" There is silence for a moment before Catarina jumps.

"Hey, what is that?" She gasps. Merida feels her heart start to race. She doesn't dare look again, in fear that they spot her. There is a rustling on the ground below.

"It looks like that farmer boy from District 10." The smile in Tenney's voice is evident. Merida's hands start to shake in fear.

_Hiccup!_

She panics, and looks through the hole in her rocks again. The three careers have lowered themselves behind the lowest boulder and peer off into the trees. Merida follows their eyes, and sure enough, she sees him.

Hiccup wanders through the pine trees, ally-less and weapon-less.

_Idiot..._

"Do we kill him?" Feisty Alodia is suddenly sounding apprehensive. Catarina thinks for a minute before responding.

"Why not? The only reason why we'd keep him alive would be so that he could lead us to Red, but he doesn't even seem to know where she is."

"He looks like a lost puppy," Tenney chuckles.

Merida's breath comes in short, fearful, gasps and she tries to think. There was no way she could jump down and take all three careers on at once. She could surprise them and run, but the odds of all three deciding to chase after her and ignore Hiccup are slim. Her hands shake more frantically and her bow rattles against the stone quietly. Her bow...?

_That's it!_

Merida maneuvers the bow off of her shoulder and wriggles an arrow into place. It's tough to get a good shot from the angle where she stays, on her stomach but she aims anyway. She pulls back as far as she can and let's the arrow fly through the trees in the opposite direction of Hiccup. It rustles through the branches and hits a distant tree with an audible _thunk_.

The careers freeze. Alodia is the first to turn toward the noise.

"What the hell...?" She whispers. Tenney narrows his eyes.

"I don't know..."

"Are we being followed?"

Cat's words seem to frighten the lot of them. Alodia and Tenney pass each other fretful glances. Catarina flicks her gaze to Hiccup and groans.

"Come on, let's go." She crouches and starts to move in the direction of Merida's arrow. "We'll see what that was and then come back for 10." The careers nod and the take off through the trees.

Merida knows that it's only a matter of time before they find her arrow and double back. She acts quickly. Gathering her bow and sword, Merida leaps out of her rocky shelter and lands on her feet on the ground below. She wastes no time running for Hiccup.

He sees her before she even reaches him and he freezes, a smile on his face.

"Merida, I've been looking all over fo-"

Merida slams her hand against his mouth and gives him a stern look.

"Are you mental!?" She hisses in a low voice. "You're going to get yourself killed, wandering around in the dark, all by yourself!" Hiccup blinks in confusion at first but suddenly his face shifts as he understand. Merida grabs his wrist and starts to pull him back toward her shelter.

"How'd you manage to get all those weapons?" Hiccup asks in a hushed whisper, noticing the bow in her hand and sword on her hip. Merida doesn't answer him directly.

"This is for you," she says, softly, handing him the sword. He looks surprised but grateful nonetheless.

"Thank y-"

He is almost about to finish his words when Tenney comes crashing through the trees. He is by himself which is surprising to Merida. Still, she raises her bow and readies an arrow.

There is no doubt that Tenney has spotted them. He unsheathes a longsword and charges for them, quietly.

Hiccup, who is obviously scared shitless of Tenney, holds his sword with shaking hands. Merida knows that he doesn't stand a chance against the career. She bites her lip, taking several bounds forward and let's her arrow fly.

It pierces Tenney in the neck and he stumbles, falling to his knees, and finally to his side, where he lays, as blood spills out of the gash in his throat. There is no canon, signifying his death and Merida is slightly relieved. She and Hiccup speed their pace until they are back at the pile of boulders, standing over Tenney's limp, bloody, body. Merida sees the arrow in his neck and rips it out. No use leaving behind evidence.

_He'll bleed out faster this way,_ she tells herself. Hiccup looks around frantically.

"What do we do?" He asks, his breathing coming in rapid gasps. Merida rolls her eyes, stuffing the arrow back in her quiver, and pushes him toward her high-up shelter.

"Climb," she snaps. He obeys and starts to climb, Merida, right behind him. Halfway up the rocks, the canon that finalizes Tenney's death sounds.

"Tenney!?" Alodia shouts from somewhere in the thick of the trees. Merida catches her breath and shakes her head.

"Climb faster!" She urges.

"I'm trying!" Hiccup groans.

Merida can hear the thumping footsteps of Alodia and Catarina as they near the rock pile. In a frantic rush of adrenaline, Merida slides her hand under Hiccups foot and shoves him upward, into the crevasse in the rock. She throws herself in after him, squeezing him against the hard stone. She holds her breath.

"Tenney!" Alodia's terrified scream pierces the air. Merida can just hardly see what's going on down below.

The short, tan girl is pressing her hands against Tenney's neck wound in a futile attempt to stop the blood from spewing out. Cat just scowls at the sight.

"The bastard tried to take on that District 10 kid without us and got his jugular served to him on a silver platter." She is almost smiling. "Guess he's not so helpless after all."

Alodia doesn't find it very funny. She is in tears as she stares at the blood on her hands.

"Get it together, Lo," her companion sighs. "He's dead. There's nothing we can do."

Silence...and then,

"Come on, lets go find the others."

Catarina drags a shaking Alodia to her feet and the two of them walk off through the trees, this time, without Tenney.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Ok wow I am really just cranking these out! ((Mostly for you Ash, you little bugger ;) ))**

**This chapter was longer and YAY THE FIRST SORT OF MAIN CHARACTER DEATH! I think I made it clear ere that Alodia has like some kind of schoolgirl crush on Tenney because she's 15 and he's 18... Did I mention their ages? No? Ok well now I did. **

**How do you feel about the arena? I liked the idea of mountains because its different from the forest in THG and the beach in CF. Anything you want me to add in the arena to make it better? Let me know! :) **


	16. Chapter 16

"You're crushing my lungs."

Merida blinks and catches her breath.

"Oh, sorry." She hadn't realized how hard she must have pressed Hiccup against the back of their shelter. With Catarina and Alodia now gone, she assumes that it is safe to move around.

Merida shimmies her way toward the opening of their rocky shelter, not fully emerging just yet. She gives Hiccup enough room to breathe. They are both quiet for a minute until he clears his throat.

"Thanks for, uh...that," he says, quietly. Merida scoffs and closes her eyes, letting out a relieved sigh.

"No problem."

They sit there in silence, catching their breath, until Merida can see the sunlight starting to poke through the cracks in the rocks.

"Hey, so, what are the odds that we'll be able to just camp out in this little crack for the rest of the games?" Hiccup whispers. Merida shakes her head.

"Pretty slim."

There is a commotion on the ground outside of their rock that makes Merida hold her breath. Hiccup squeezes himself against the back wall again, giving Merida more room to peer outside. Whatever she expects to see, is not what she finds.

A large, metal claw descends from the sky. She gasps and scrabbles backwards, grabbing at Hiccup's sleeve.

"What is that thing?" She breathes. He shakes his head, giving no reply.

The crane stretches down to the dirt and ensnares Tenney's bloodied body in it's metal grip. It raises him upward until the arm of the crane seems to disappear into the clouds. Merida gapes at the empty ground below. It was like no one had even died there...like nothing had happened.

"Wicked..." Hiccup whispers. Merida blinks quickly and nods.

"I think that's a good sign for us to start moving," she groans, scrabbling out of the crevasse. Hiccup follows close behind, stumbling as he lands.

"Graceful as ever," Merida jests. He turns bright red. She positions her bow comfortably on her shoulder and sighs. "Es said that we need to find water." Hiccup nods and brushes dirt off of his pants.

"I heard a stream while I was walking yesterday, er, last night I think?"

"What? Where?" Merida looks around and listens for the sound of running water. All she hears is the wind through the pines. "Why didn't you stay there?" Hiccup runs his fingers through his hair and mutters something, too quiet for Merida to hear.

"What?"

"I said, I was lonely!"

Merida blinks, startled.

"I- oh." She stands there for a moment before shaking her head. "Right, well..." She clears her throat, "I guess you should lead the way, since you're the one who's actually seen where the water is..." Hiccup nods, blushing slightly.

He takes the lead, slowly and cautiously at first. Merida is hesitant as well, and is constantly looking over her shoulder. Being surrounded by mountains makes her paranoid that there might be someone above her, ready to strike at any minute.

They walk at a moderate pace. Merida starts to feel a cramp working its way into her leg where the rocks from the dead tribute boy's sling shot had hit her. She ignores the throbbing and continues. The pain is persistent, but she won't be the one to slow down their trek. The mountainous terrain is a struggle she will just have to overcome.

About an hour into their hike, Merida hears a rustling in the trees to her left. She reaches out and snags Hiccup's sleeve. He skids to a halt and turns to her, curiously. Merida scans the tree line with narrow eyes.

"What?" Hiccup whispers. "What is it? What do you see?" She frowns, shaking her head.

"I..." She sighs, "Nothing. I don't _see_ anything. But I hear it..." She listens closer.

And that's when she sees a glint of metal come spiraling toward them.

"Hiccup! Look out!" Merida gasps, shoving him out of the spear's line of fire. The weapon just barely misses her arm. She has her bow readied not a second later, waiting for their attacker to come charging through the trees.

But no one comes. Everything is still. Merida keeps her bow in hand and starts to back away.

_Whoever it is, they obviously don't want any trouble. They just want us to leave them alone._

"This way," she urges Hiccup in a low voice.

"But that's uphill!" He protests. "We'll end up in the mountains." She rolls her eyes.

"Better than ending up shish kababed." She retorts. Hiccup hesitates for a moment before groaning and taking off in the direction of the mountain.

Merida turns around while the walk, just in time to see a skinny girl come skirting out of the trees, retrieve the rouge spear and dart back into hiding. Merida lets out a humored chuckle.

_Smart little thing._

The climb doesn't help her knee much. In fact, it seems to make it worse. No doubt, something is torn. On top of being in some excruciating pain, Merida is paranoid as well. The thought of another spear coming rocketing through the trees frightens her half to death. Mostly, she's afraid for Hiccup. If he were to be hit by something that sharp at such high speeds, he would surely die, and there would be nothing Merida could to do to help him.

Her mind wanders as they make their way to higher ground. Hiccup stops to use the bathroom at one point and that's when Merida realizes that she hasn't had to do so since the start of the games. She is probably dehydrated. The desire for food and water hits her like a train and it doesn't do well trying to convince herself otherwise.

Somewhere in the distance, a series of canons goes off. Merida shudders, wondering who they could be this time.

_I probably don't know them_, she tries to tell herself, but the thought that one of the dead bodies could be Rapunzel, or even Jack makes her feel a terrible pit in her stomach. It's a familiar feeling. The same pit she'd felt the day before the Reaping.

_Man, how far away that feels._

"Do you hear that?" Hiccup stops abruptly and raises his hand to his ear. "Listen."

Merida does as she's told and freezes, but all she can hear is the resounding ring of the previous canons.

"I don't-"

"Shh!"

Merida glares at Hiccup in shock.

"Don't you shush me!"

"SHH!"

Merida is about to slap his arm when she hears a feint trickling sound somewhere in the distance. She slowly lowers her attempted backhand and perks up.

"Water!" She gasps. Hiccup nods, smiling. "Hiccup!" She grabs his arm and shakes the sleeve. "Water!" Her excitement is overwhelming. Finally, something to quench her thirst!

They take off in the direction of the sound of running water, their hearts full of hope. The closer they get, the louder the sound becomes. Hiccup is about to break through the trees when Merida spots something beyond them. She gasps and grabs his wrist, yanking him backwards and slamming her hand over his mouth as he goes to call out in surprise. He struggles, but not long. Merida raises a finger and points beyond the trees and into the clearing that lies ahead.

There is a small waterfall that flows into pool of water below, and cascades down the mountain in a small stream. It is such a refreshing sight, but something taints her happiness.

The career pack has set up their camp at the base of the waterfall. Merida's heart sinks into her stomach. They all seem to be in one piece, all still alive besides Tenney. Merida curses under her breath.

"Well, so much for that," Hiccup frowns. Merida bites her lower lip and peers through the trees.

She first spots Fawn and Alodia, sitting on a boulder by the edge of the water. Fawn is comforting her smaller friend from the looks of it. Her face is much softer than Merida ever remembers seeing it. The vicious killer has turned on some kind of motherly instinct and has her arm around Alodia, who's face is pale with grief, probably over the loss of her district mate.

Carter and the District 9 tribute, Jane are training, or so that's how it appeared. Carter is showing the frightened girl how to throw knives at a tree nearby. She seems to get the hang of it, for the most part.

Oceana, and Catarina are standing and talking by what looks like a tent. Cat looks aggravated and her eyes flick over to another large rock, closer to the waterfall, where Jack and Elsa are perched. Something about the group dynamic feels off. Merida can't help but wonder if, by killing Tenney, she had, inadvertently, driven a steak through the heart of their little pack.

Something happens that makes Merida jump in surprise. Jane throws a knife at the target tree and misses, horribly. The blade whirls and slices Oceana's arm. She cries out in pain.

"What the hell!?" Oceana yowls. She clutches her arm and glares at a gaping Jane. "What's your damn problem!" She snarls. Jane covers her mouth in fear and shakes her head.

"I- I didn't mean to...it slipped..."

"Fucking liar!" Oceana is yelling and looks at the slow stream of blood on her arm. "You did it on purpose!" Carter steps in front of Jane, defensively.

"Calm down Oceana," he narrows his eyes. "It was an accident. The cut isn't even that deep. The knife barely touched you!"

Merida is curious as to why Carter is so protective of this girl. She refocuses her attention to the raging Oceana, who has grabbed her trident and shoves Carter to the ground.

"O, No!" Catarina reaches to stop her, but it's too late. Oceana drives her trident into Janes stomach and twists the handle, wrenching it into her gut. Elsa screams, burying her face in Jacks shoulder, who averts his eyes in disgust. Jane gives a sputtering gasp as Oceana rips her weapon free from the tangled mess of the girl's insides. The site is repulsive and Merida has trouble holding in what little she has in her stomach.

"What the Hell!?" Catarina scowls at her companion. Merida is surprised that she, too, cares so much about Jane's life. It's kind of refreshing, knowing that the careers aren't all murderous bundles of rage. "You said that I'd get to kill her when the time was right!"

_And, good feelings gone._

Oceana shrugs, wiping the blood from her trident.

"She's still breathing. You can finish her off." She throws the disheveled Jane a sharp glare. Catarina scoffs.

"I don't want your filthy seconds!" She storms off into the tent.

"Oh, come on Cat!" Oceana says with a chuckle, obviously over the slit in her forearm. She follows the fuming tribute.

Merida is frozen in the cover of the trees. She takes shallow breaths as she watches Carter push Jane's bloody body into the river. The water runs red for a moment before the waterfall churns the blood away and it is clean again.

"Should make a nice little, surprise present for our friends downstream," Fawn says with a smirk. Alodia even chuckles a bit.

"They're still down there?" Carter groans. "How long is it going to take him to finish what we asked him for?" Merida nudges Hiccup and looks at him curiously. They both listen intently.

"He's grown to like the girl. It's going to take him a bit before he can muster up the gaul to kill her. Give him some time." Fawn stands and stretches as she speaks. Carter wrinkles his nose.

"He's had a whole day! We don't have any more time to give him! What if Red and Hiccup find them first? You saw how they looked at him...how they treated _her._" He shrugs. "They care about her and if they get to Pan before he can get to Punzie, he's as good as gone."

Hiccup and Merida exchange a worried look.

"Merida..." Hiccup whispers, speechless. She nods.

"I know." She backs away from the clearing. Hiccup stares at her as she heads further up the mountain.

"Where are you going!?" He hisses. "Didn't you just hear them! Pan and Rapunzel are _down_ steam. We have to-"

"I heard them, Hiccup. I'm not deaf." She rolls her eyes and keeps walking. "We need water first," she reminds him. "That waterfall has to be coming from somewhere up the mountain." Hiccup doesn't move.

"We can get water down stream!"

"Not without having Jane's stomach in it!"

He has nothing to say to that. He huffs and follows her, reluctantly.

"He's gonna kill her, Merida," he mutters. Merida shakes her head.

"That isn't your problem anymore."

The subject is dropped and they are both quiet. Merida can see Hiccup clenching his fists as they walk. It pains her to see him so upset, but she can't let his emotion compromise their chances of staying alive. Not after she'd just risked her life to save him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! It's been a really slow week and I have had zero motivation to write this chapter. ((Also college stuff but that's all begin me for the time being))**

**So here we have Oceana's first major kill! :) Mwahaha! And I say first because there are some more to come ;) ((you're welcome ash)) Also, because of this chapter, I've change the rating from "T" to "M" for sort of obvious reasons. I like adding a little color to O's vocabulary ;)**

**Hopefully the next chapter woll be up by... Hmmm let's say next Thursday? So a little over a week at the latest! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

The hike up the mountain takes less time than Merida anticipates and they reach the top before the sun is at the highest point in the sky. Just as she had predicted, the waterfall that flows into the career camp down below comes from a river on the mountain that stretches far off into the distance. She wonders if it extends as far as the edge of the arena.

Neither of them say anything when they see the river. They just give each other the same look of relief and run to the water's edge. Merida gulps down handfuls of the cool liquid and washes the dirt out of her hair. It feels so good to be clean and quenched.

Hiccup washes up as well, taking smaller sips of water from out of his cupped hands. He glances at Merida between sips and chuckles. She laughs with him and soon, the two of them have thrown themselves into a laughing fit. Nothing is particularly funny, but for some reason, the situation calls for an expression of an extreme emotion. Merida is just glad that they are laughing and not crying.

A few minutes go by and the two tributes quiet down. Merida feels so refreshed after her wash and her drink.

"So what's the plan?" Hiccup says, suddenly getting serious. Merida blinks at him and sighs.

"I'm not sure," she admits, "but I know what we _can't_ do." She give him a sorrowful look and raises an eyebrow. "We can't go after Rapunzel," Hiccup's face falls almost as soon as the words pass through her lips. The worry lines on his forehead become much more prominent.

"So, what, are we just going to let her die down there?" He isn't angry, like he had been in the past when the topic of Rapunzel was brought up. His tone is filled with sadness and his facial features scream in agony. Merida sits on a boulder near the water and shakes her head.

"We don't know that she's going to die," she tries to say reassuringly. "She's strong and Pan is off his game. You heard Fawn, he doesn't _want_ to kill her. He likes her!"

"But not as much as he likes Oceana."

Hiccup has a good point. Pan may like Rapunzel well enough, but his infatuation for the District 4 tribute far exceeds those feelings.

"Hiccup," Merida frowns, looking into the water, rather than at her friend, "can I ask you something?" Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees him shrug, and move to sit beside her on the boulder. He shuffles into place and folds his hands across his lap.

"Yeah, shoot."

"Why do you care about her so much?"

She knows that she has asked that question before, but she never got a strait answer. This time, she hopes to be more sincere. Hiccup sighs and wrings his hands together. "And don't try to tell me that you don't again or, so help me God, I will throw you into this river." He chews his lower lip and avoids looking her in the eyes.

"I don't know," he starts with a sigh. "I shouldn't, I know that, but it's hard not to when she's laughing at my stupid jokes and smiling, and singing..." He trails off, his face turning bright pink. "I've never met anyone like her before and I feel like, all my life, I've needed someone to protect and take care of me, but with her," he sighs, "it's like _I'm_ the one who has to look out for her." He smiles a bit. "Because if I don't, no one will." He shrugs and runs a hand through his hair. "And, I dunno, I kind of like that." Merida smiles at her hands and chuckles.

"Sounds like someone has a little crush on-"

"It's not a crush." He interjects, sternly. "Or...I don't know, maybe it is, but I know what it's like to have a crush on someone and this just feels..."

"Different?" Merida offers.

"Better."

They sit there, still and quiet, listening to the sound of the waterfall.

"She's really pretty," Hiccup says, suddenly. He immediately turns a brighter shade of red and looks at his feet. Merida smirks.

"Yeah, she is."

He doesn't say it, but Merida gets the answer she has been looking for. She understands exactly why he cares so much about Rapunzel.

_It's because he's in love with her._

"Are you hungry?" She asks, hoping to change the subject. She knows that he must not enjoy talking about Rapunzel, at least not now, knowing that they can't really do anything to help her. Hiccup shrugs.

"Yeah, but I'll be ok." Merida scowls.

"Well, I'm hungry, so I'm going to hunt something." She looks around, standing up on her boulder. She has seen several bird flying around and a few fish in the river. It's not much different than what she gets to eat at home.

_That'll be plenty good._

She wonders how the careers are doing food-wise. All of them live pretty comfortably in their more luxurious districts so it must be hard for them to deal with having so little in the arena.

"Well, what should I do?" Hiccup asks, tilting his head, curiously. Merida looks at him and frowns.

"Just try not to get yourself killed," she scowls and fixes her bow into a more comfortable position on her arm. Hiccup blows a gust of air from his nose and crosses his arm.

"Doesn't seem too difficult," he mutters, rolling his eyes.

"Knowing you, it could be."

Merida doesn't wait for a reply before storming off through the pines. The trees are thin up on the mountain and so it's easy to spot prey, nestled in the branches.

She sees a hawk take off from a low limb and readies an arrow in her bow. Following the bird's trail, she lets the arrow fly and it strikes the hawk's torso. Merida smiles, feeling a sense of pride well up inside of her as she jogs over to the limp creature. It's still breathing and she feels bad, watching it suffer, so she wrings its neck, putting it out of its misery.

The rest of her hunt is slow and by the time an hour is up, she only has two hawks and a rabbit to show for her hard work. When she returns to the river, Hiccup hasn't moved, but he holds his sword, as though ready to defend himself. Merida is surprised that he listened to her and stayed out of trouble. She holds up her catch.

"I've got supper!"

Hiccup doesn't complain about the lack of food. They make a small fire and cook their meal, before quickly putting it out. They don't want to attract attention to themselves.

The two tributes each eat a hawk and they split the rabbit. Neither of them say much as they scarf down their food. Hiccup mumbles a "thank you" between bites, but that's about all that is said. They are both content with stuffing their faces and being silent.

When the food is gone, Merida feels so much better than she had before. Her stomach isn't full, but it's not empty, and that's about all she can hope for. After a few minutes, Hiccup stands and stretches.

"I'm going to go take a look around."

Merida narrows her eyes and shakes her head, slightly.

"Uh, why?" He shrugs.

"When the sun goes down, we'll need a place to sleep. I wanna see if there are any caves nearby."

Merida can't argue with him. She knows he's right, but the thought of him going off alone makes her uneasy.

"Erm, at least let me go with you," she says, starting to stand but her knee begins to act up again so she, slowly, sits back down, pain evident on her face. If he notices, he doesn't draw attention to it.

"I can handle myself," he says with a frown. "And besides, I won't go far."

Defeated, Merida shrugs and looks away.

"Whatever, just be careful."

Without another word, Hiccup is gone, sword in hand.

It's awfully lonely, sitting in their little, makeshift camp. Merida lets out a heavy sigh and runs her fingers along the hem of her jacket. They meet the cold metal of her horse pin and she jumps in surprise. She has forgotten all about it.

_Angus..._

The thought of her brothers trying to ride her beloved horse puts a smile on her face. She misses them all so much and it just crushes her, knowing that they could be watching her right now, all alone in the mountains. She takes a deep breath and let's her hands fall onto her lap. She sits there, wondering what the odds of another tribute running into her are.

The sky is turning orange when Merida hears a rumbling in the distance. She looks around and is taken by surprise when the ground starts to shake. Standing quickly, ignoring her throbbing knee, she sees Hiccup come running through the trees, a look of sheer terror on his face.

"What did you do!?" She calls to him.

"Run!" Although there are more words coming out of his mouth, that's the only thing she can hear, because the deafening sound of the trembling earth prevents her from deciphering anything else. Merida grabs her bow and looks through the trees behind Hiccup.

The rocks from the mountain have started to tumble down the slope of the arena and barrel over the landscape. More boulders than she can count come crashing through the trees toward them. Merida is so shocked, she can hardly move.

Hiccup is grabbing at her arm and running, dragging her along with him.

"Merida, _move!_"

Snapping herself into the reality of the situation, Merida starts to run with him.

_But to where!?_

The ground gives way to waterfall and cliffs in only a few meters and the rocks are crashing closer and closer with each passing second.

"We have to jump!" Hiccup yells over the roar of the rock slide.

"_What!?_ Are you insane!? We'll die if we-"

"Just trust me!"

She has to. The only other option is getting crushed in a flurry of boulders and that doesn't seem too pleasing either.

Merida gives a quick glance over her shoulder as they run and sees that the entire mountain seems to be folding in on itself. She gasps, grabbing at Hiccup's arm.

"Don't let go!" He calls, taking hold of her wrist and pulling her closer to him.

Terrified, and practically numb, Merida launches herself over the cliff, squeezing Hiccup's arm for dear life.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hooray! Early updates! :)**

**Erm, this chapter is kind of boring I guess. Just sort of filler for the most part. I had a hard time writing it, mostly because I'm lazy though. I really like Hiccup and Merida's friendship. She's like really protective of him because he reminds her of her brothers and I sure hope that's how it's coming off ((BECAUSE THIS IS A JARIDA FIC I SWEAR!)) **

**In maybe 2 or 3 chapters, Jack and Marida will have more interaction and from there on out, it will be uphill I promise. **

**Next Chapter will hopefully be up by next Friday!**


	18. Chapter 18

They hit the water before Merida has time to mentally prepare herself for the impact. The rush of cold sends her brain into a fuzzy panic, as she scrambles to get to the surface. Somewhere along the fall, she remembers hearing one of the careers shout something about her but now, all she hears is the sound of rushing water.

Merida is slammed against a large rock and she has to bite her lip to stop herself from taking in a gulp of water. The pain from being battered by the boulders is almost too much to bear.

She resurfaces, clinging tightly to Hiccup's arm, still. The rocks come tumbling off the cliff and crush the career camp. It is hard to see clearly, what with the thick, white foam of the waterfall, but Merida can make out Jack and Elsa leap off of their rock and start to run.

The current sweeps Hiccup and her down the river. Still, they have to make a conscious effort to avoid the falling boulders.

"Hic-" Merida tries to call out to her friend, but her head is engulfed by the river. She feels something tugging on her shoulder and that's when she remembers that she still has her bow strapped, tightly, to her. There is a brief moment of calm.

She resurfaces just in time to hear Fawn screaming.

"Cat, _no!_"

Merida turns her head as she is carried away and watches as a rock, the size of a house, comes crashing down on the dark haired tribute. She is lost beneath it's weight. Carter freezes, a look of pure pain explodes in his features as the sound of a canon rings in the distance.

_She was his cousin_, Merida reminds herself. Somewhere inside of him, he loved her. _And now she's dead_.

Merida catches a glimpse of Oceana running along the water's edge, dragging Alodia along with her. The small girl is clearly in shock, having just witnessed yet another one of her friends killed before her very eyes.

It is then that Merida flexes her fingers in the freezing river and realizes that she is no longer holding onto Hiccup. She panics, her arms flailing in the water. Each time her head bobs above the surface, she takes a deep breath and screams his name.

"Hiccup!"

No response, except the sound of heavy rocks splashing into the river.

Out of the corner of her eye, Merida notices Oceana, Fawn, Carter and Alodia take off through the trees, in an attempt to avoid the rest of the falling rocks, which have started to diminish, the further down the river she is carried. Merida is all alone, left to be swallowed up by the current as it slams against her body.

_Help me! I'm going to drown!_

As if someone had miraculously heard her plea, Merida feels a set of strong arms wrap around her waist and drag her to the surface. She gasps, her lungs, burning and her eyes, stinging.

She feels herself being dragged onto the solid ground and coughs out the water that has filled her lungs. For a minute, the only sound she can hear is the sound of her own heaving, as she works to get the river out of her system. It isn't until she can breathe properly again when she realizes that the rockslide is far behind her. The bow, securely fastened to her arm has remained surprisingly intact, although some of the arrows must have fallen away, given the nearly empty quiver. She looks around and gasps in surprise at what she sees.

Jack Frost is crouching over an unmoving Elsa, who has a formidable sized wound on her forehead. She lays in a position, so that the "free" tattoo on her shoulder is visible. They are both soaked with river water. Merida spots Hiccup, wringing out his jacket a few feet behind them.

"What happened?" She asks in a raspy whisper. It's all that her voice will let her do at this point. Jack only looks up at her and frowns, before looking back down at his injured friend.

"She didn't want you to drown," he says in a tone, void of emotion. Merida wrinkles her nose.

"Oh..." She isn't sure what else to say. She clears her throat. "Is she going to be ok?" Jack shrugs.

"I don't know," he mutters, sadly. "She dove in after Hiccup and hit her head on the way up. The cold water probably isn't good for her either..."

This is a different side to Jack than Merida has seen before. She has seen the pig-headed boy in training, the rebel in the interviews, but this...

This Jack is quiet, almost defeated. It is sort of heartbreaking to see such a strong boy so broken. Merida frowns.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Merida!" Hiccup must have noticed her for the first time since their jump and inserts himself into her conversation with the District 1 tribute. "You're ok!" Merida smiles, tugging at her hair, trying to dry it out.

"I guess I am."

Jack looks down at Elsa and his face falls.

"Don't frown so much, Jack," Elsa says in a quiet voice. "You'll ruin your perfect skin." There is a hint of a smile in her tone and Jack scoffs. Merida recognizes the words as something that Maleficent, her designer, would have said. She suddenly misses the snarky, self centered, green-skinned, woman.

"We need shelter," Merida hears herself say. All eyes fall on her and she blushes, looking at her hands.

"_We?_" Jack says, narrowing his eyes at her, slightly. Merida clears her throat.

"Erm, I mean, Hiccup and I...you are welcome to...uh," she stammers, "if you want to join us..." She looks down, playing with her thumbs. "We wouldn't mind having you along...I think," She passes a stressed look to Hiccup who stares at her, wide eyed. "It's the least we can offer, after you saved our lives."

Jack gives her an uncertain expression and is about to say something when Elsa lifts a shaky hand and smiles weakly at Merida.

"Yes. We would love to join you."

_Huh, that was unexpected._

Jack must agree with her silent thoughts, because he glares at Elsa, who only closes her eyes and sighs.

"And besides," she smiles weakly, "I still owe you from when I almost knocked you out in training."

Merida chuckles and ruffles her hair a bit.

"I think you've just about paid that debt."

The two of them chuckle, although it's an uneasy sort of laughter.

"So...we're allies now?" Hiccup says, warily, brushing mud off of his pants. Jack rolls his eyes and huffs, but Elsa nods.

"Allies...Friends...Whichever." She shrugs, squirming in her district mate's arms.

_Friends? What's with all the sudden friendship proclamations from people I've just met?_

She is reminded of Rapunzel and how, at first, Merida was apprehensive to accept the girl as her friend and now she almost feels like a sister to her. It hurts to think about the small blonde out on her own.

_But she's not alone. She's with Peter Pan._

But that almost seems worse.

"The caves..." Elsa breathes, suddenly.

"What?" Merida and Jack say, simultaneously.

"There are caves...further down the river." She opens her eyes and looks up at Jack. "You remember? We walked past them, looking for the others..." She trails off. Jack nods slowly.

"I remember."

"We can stay there?" Merida asks.

"Are they safe?" Hiccup chimes in, uncertainly. Jack throws him a stern glance.

"Is anything in this arena safe?"

Hiccup doesn't reply. Merida sighs holding her bow and stands, wincing in pain as she does so. She has really been battered against the rocks and there are noticeable bruises and welts that form on her arms and legs, and assumably, her sides.

"I guess the caves are our best bet. If we start moving now, we should be there before the sun sets."

But Jack is already on his feet, carrying Elsa in his arms. He doesn't wait up for Merida or Hiccup and starts walking along the river, back toward the waterfall. Merida blinks and shakes her head, mouth hanging open.

"I think the caves are this way," she calls after him. He doesn't turn around, or even acknowledged that she has spoken. "Hello!? You do hear me, right?" She jogs after him, already annoyed at her new company.

"I heard you," Jack says in a flat tone.

"Then where the hell are you going?" Merida growls, clenching her fists in frustration. Jack keeps walking, but turns his head a bit to face her.

"In light of the rockslide, I neglected to grab my spears." He shrugs. "I figure the camp might be crushed, but our weapons will still be intact. We need to be able to fight if we want to stand a chance against anyone in combat."

Merida stops and blinks, stunned. She hadn't thought to raid the deserted career camp but now, she realizes that it is probably a good idea. Who knows what the pack has left behind in their exodus?

"What if they double back with the same idea?"

Jack stops to look at Hiccup, who carries his soggy jacket over his shoulder.

"Then we'll fight them." His eyes swim with rage. Merida can't help but wonder how long he planned to put up with the careers just to stay alive.

"We'll lose." Hiccup says in a small voice. Jack narrows his eyes and takes a step toward him, as Elsa clears her throat.

"No, Jack. He's right." She squirms in his arms. "I can't fight. We're outnumbered." Elsa sighs. Merida chews her lip, thoughtfully.

"What if we split up?"

Hiccup throws her a terrified look before giving the same one to Jack.

"We're already outnumbered. What would splitting up accomplish?" Jack snarls, shifting his weight so that he can hold Elsa more comfortably in his arms. Merida frowns.

"Elsa said she knows where the caves are. If she and Hiccup go on ahead and find shelter, you and I could go back and get supplies." She examines his expression to see if it gives any flicker of agreement, but he remains stoic.

"I don't want to leave Elsa behind with that soggy rag," Jack spits at Hiccup. "Not anymore than I'd like to go scouting with you, Red."

"I have a name!" Merida growls through clenched teeth.

"Good for you." His snarky tone makes her skin boil. "Why don't you and your little pet go on and scout for a cave and Elsa and I will-"

"I want to go with Hiccup."

Elsa's voice is stronger and more assertive this time around. She struggles out of Jack's hold and stands herself upright, beside her district mate.

"El..." Jack fishes for a response, but it's hopeless. Elsa's stern expression shows no signs of inconsistency.

"I'm not strong enough to fight. Hiccup will take care of me. We're allies now, remember?" She smiles warmly at Hiccup and takes short steps toward him. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

The last bit seems to be aimed at Merida, who just now resizes that she's been scowling at the girl. Feeling slightly embarrassed, she nods and looks at Jack.

"We'll be quick."

Hiccup frowns and moves toward Elsa, putting his arm around her back to keep her from stumbling. Jack gives him a poisonous look before huffing and turning away. Merida looks at the two tributes sadly and chews her lip.

_But if they get into trouble, will we be quick enough?_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**EARLY UPDATE! ((I think...?)) **

**FINALLY! Jarida interactions! This fic, from here on out, will focus more on building that relationship. Also, I've probably said this before but I really like Elsa. She's very level headed and nurturing. She's like a mama! Even to Hiccup and Merida, whom she just met. She even jumped into a river to save Hiccup so, there's that. **

**Also, I hope this didn't move too quickly. I can slow it down if you'd like. I just wanted that sense of urgency that comes from separation from the careers and Elsa thinking on her feet in a crisis situation, plus realizing that they're stronger, united. **

**So I'm going away this weekend on a retreat so I won't have my phone on me as often, which means less updating. HOWEVER...Friday's are my most productive writing days because I have TWO study halls and I dunno I just like Fridays! I'll estimate the next chapter will be up by next Thursday!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Would'ja slow down, Jack!?" Merida groans through heavy breaths. "Some of us aren't in the best-" she grunts, as she her foot gets caught in the crack of a rock, along the river bank and she falls onto her hands and knees. Irritated, she blows a stray strand of hair out of her face. "-physical condition."

Jack turns, rolling his eyes at Merida's pitiful stature and doubles back to help her. Freeing her boot from the crevasse, he slides his hands under her arms and heaves her up.

"Maybe you should just learn to keep up better," he mutters, brushing past her and starting to walk again. Feeling defeated, Merida trudges forward, trying her best to keep up with the District 1 tribute. She can feel her bones start aching and the black and blue welts start to swell over her skin. She pokes at a purplish bruise on her arm and distorts her face in disgust.

"How much further?" She asks, trying not to sound as worn out as she feels.

"Not much," Jack replies, without turning to look at her. "It's just around this bend."

Merida hadn't realized how far the river had taken them until she looks back. The body of water stretches across the mountains behind her and drops into several waterfalls along the way. She, just then, notices how beautiful the arena is. The mountains extend as far as she can see. The sky is a blazing orange as the sun starts to sink below the horizon. Soon, everything will be dark again. She just hopes that Hiccup and Elsa find shelter before then.

"Are you even coming!?" Jack spits, somewhere ahead of her. Merida turns and shakes her head to snap herself away from her imagination and jogs to catch up to him.

_I'm going to hurt anyway. I might a well make that hurt worth something._

Just as Jack had promised, when they turn the bend, the career camp by the waterfall comes into view, only, there are huge boulders strewn across the ground and everything is in shambles. Jack hops easily from rock to rock, while Merida decides to snake through them.

She shivers, as a chilling wind sweeps through the valley. Her clothes are still soaked still soaked from her river rapid adventure. Merida feels as though ice would start to form on her arms and in her hair.

She passes a large boulder with a drying puddle of blood seeping out from under it. She bites her lip and looks away. There is no doubt in her mind that this is where Catarina is buried.

"Erm, I'm sorry about your friend," Merida looks up and calls out to Jack, who digs through the rubble of the rockslide, a few feet away.

"Who, Cat?" He scoffs. "No..." Jack shakes his head. "_Elsa_ is my friend. Catarina was my ally," He looks up, almost glaring at her, "There's a difference."

_That's one way to tell someone that they aren't your friend._

Merida avoids his piercing stare and meanders over to where he stands, as he starts to dig again.

"Can I do anything useful?" She asks, kicking a rock out of the way. Jack clenches his jaw and stifles a sigh.

"No, just let me do it."

Merida narrows her eyes at the boy and huffs in frustration.

"It'd go a lot faster if you'd just let me help."

"I said, let me do it!" He snaps through his grinding teeth. "You wouldn't be much help anyway! You're just a little girl!"

It takes Merida by surprise. She is stunned by his harsh words. Never, in her life, has she been_ just a little girl_. It takes every ounce of self restraint in her body to stop herself from punching him, dead in the jaw.

"Get over yourself, Jack!" She laughs. "I can handle myself just fine against someone like you! You're arrogant, and stubborn and selfish!" She growls, throwing insults at him. "I don't need you to tell me what I can and cant do!" Jack slams his fist against a boulder."

"You sure as hell needed me when you were drowning in the river!" He raises his voice. "I should never have rescued you! You're so ungrateful!"

Merida is taken aback and blinks, quickly, in surprise. _He_ shouldn't have saved her?

"I thought you said that Elsa was the one who jumped in the water to save me..." Jack doesn't look at her, he just starts to dig again, searching for nothing in particular.

"That's what I meant..." He mutters, jamming his hand between two smaller rocks and prying them apart. A smirk inches it's way across Merida's mouth.

"That's not what you _said_."

"Forget what I said, alright!?" He says in a short breath. Merida's smirk doesn't fade right away. It lingers, until she realizes how stupid she must look, and then it subsides.

As the sun sinks further behind the mountains, Jack manages to pull a spear and a small ax from the wreckage. Merida sits and watches on a rock nearby, resting her elbows on her knees to keep her head propped up. She puffs a strand of hair out of her face.

"Are we almost done here?" She sighs. "It's nearly nightfall and-"

Merida freezes. She hears a rustling in the trees behind her, followed by a rapid series of footsteps. She leaps off of her rock, grabs her bow and readies an arrow.

"What? What is it," Jack stops his digging and looks up at her.

"Did you hear that?"

He listens carefully before widening his eyes.

"Footsteps?"

Merida nods.

"Who?" He asks, gripping his spear in his hand. Merida rolls her eyes.

"I already said 'I don't know'!" She hisses.

Jack pushes past her and holds his spear in a throwing position. Merida glares at him and is about to smack him when she notices something flash beyond the trees. A small figure with draping yellow hair is running toward them. Jack wields his weapon and readies to release it.

"Jack, no!" Merida gasps, throwing down her bow and grabbing Jack's arm to stop him from letting go of his spear. She tugs at his sleeve as he glares at her.

"Merida, what the hell...?"

It's the first time she has actually heard him say her name. Something about the way he says it is unfamiliar. There is no sarcasm, no acidity...just curiosity. Merida almost smiles.

"Rapunzel..." She breathes, starting in a run toward the trees. The blonde tribute is sprinting, out of breath and, to Merida's horror, covered in blood. Rapunzel drags her war hammer on the ground behind her. "Rapunzel!" Merida calls out to her and begins a steady shift into a sprint. She feels a wave of relief so strong that she wonders if maybe she's seeing things. But when she reaches Rapunzel and throws her arms around her in a tight hug, the girl before her is very much real.

"You're alive," Merida almost chuckles into her friends hair, as she holds her in her arms, not caring about the blood that paints her shirt and jacket. She starts to feel Rapunzel begin to shake, as she collapses into her and she cries.

"You were right," She weeps. "Peter..."

"I know..." Merida says softly, "don't blame yourself. There was no way you could have known..."

"But there was!" Rapunzel sniffles. "You and Hiccup knew! You told me..." She pulls away from the hug and stares at Merida. "Hiccup...?" She doesn't have to finish the question for Merida to know what she is asking.

"He's ok."

Jack gives Merida a confused look as the two friends break apart. His face shifts immediately from curiosity to sadness as he recognizes Rapunzel. Merida wonders if he knew about the careers' plan to have her murdered.

_Of course he did. He was one of them._

Rapunzel's eyes fall on Jack for a minute before darting back to Merida. The brilliant, green, spheres are wide and frightened.

"It's alright," Merida says, reassuringly, "Jack is our ally now. He and Elsa joined us not long ago." Rapunzel nods slowly.

"What happened to you, Rapunzel?" Jack breathes the question cautiously. Merida hopes that the question isn't going to push her into a panic, but Rapunzel doesn't show any signs of a break down.

Rapunzel tells Merida and Jack about her experience in the arena so far, as she washes the blood from her body, in the river. The water isn't as clean as before, because of the rock slide, but it's water, and that's all that matters.

She explains how, immediately, when the canons went off, Pan ran to her and pulled her through the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. She says that she grabbed the first weapon she ran by, and figured that the hammer would be better than nothing. The two of them ran and took shelter in the trees. Rapunzel tells Merida that she doesn't remember much, except that a little while into the Games, Pan started getting really antsy. She recalls that he waited until she was sleeping to attack her.

"But I wasn't asleep," Rapunzel closes her eyes as she scrubs blood out of the tips of her hair. "He only thought I was..." She shakes her head. "I was leaning against a tree and he jumped in front of me. He had his hooked swords nearly around my neck when I opened my eyes." Her frown shifts almost into a scoff. "I managed to grab my hammer and slam it against his shoulder. It started bleeding all over me and he let go, but I hit him again, in the leg." Rapunzel lifts the sleeve of her jacket and frowns at a gash that stretches its way across her forearm. "I ran away, but he still managed to get me..."

Merida shakes her head and slides her finger, gently, along the cut. The blood around it has clotted and makes a coating of brown crust. It looks infected already.

"I'm just glad you're ok."

Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel begin to walk to the caves as night falls. As they move, the sky lights up with the faces of the day's fallen tributes, Cat and Jane among them. Merida also notices that the male tribute from District 9 is up there. She watches as she treks through the trees, half expecting to see Hiccup or Elsa flash across the sky, but when the music ends and it gets dark again, they don't show.

"Twelve," Jack mutters. Merida raises an eyebrow.

"Twelve, what?"

"Twelve of us left."

In that moment, Merida's heart skips a beat.

_Only Twelve..._

That means that half the trinutes are dead. The games are halfway over.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Welcome back Rapunzel! :D **

**I really love writing the Jarida banter... Like maybe even more than Zutara banter. It's just so much fun!**

**I really don't have much to say about this chapter except the next few chapters will be chock full of stuff and fun characters getting to know each other better and also DEATH! :) **

**Next chapter should be up by Sunday! **


	20. Chapter 20

"Twelve, you say?" Rapunzel asks, nervously. The subject had been dropped long ago, as they walked, but the question must have been burning in her mind. Both Merida and Jack nod at the same time. "Who's left?"

"Well, there's the three of us, plus Elsa and Hiccup," Merida says, counting on her fingers. "That's 5."

"And the remaining careers: Alodia, Carter, Fawn, and Oceana," Jack nods. "Which makes 9."

"And Peter..." Rapunzel says, in a small voice. Merida nods, frowning at the sound of the District 8 tribute's name.

"That only makes ten that we know of," Jack points out. "Which means that there are two more tributes still alive that we don't know."

The silence that falls between the three of them gives Merida time to sort through her thoughts. She wonders how long any of them will survive. It starts to finally sink in, that she is going to die as well. She looks to Jack, sadly.

_The districts need him..._

"Where the hell are they?" Jack grumbles. Merida rolls her eyes.

_If they'd even want him._

He has taken the lead on their walk through the mountainous terrain and seems to walk them in circles.

"Be patient," Rapunzel says softly. She has become more and more like herself, the more that she walks beside Merida. "We'll find them."

"We've been walking for hours!" Jack growls, grinding his teeth. Merida groans.

"Don't be so dramatic. It's probably only been an hour at the most."

He doesn't respond; only heaves a heavy sigh and trudges on. Merida lets out a sigh of her own and pulls her jacket tighter around her body. Her hair has nearly dried, but her skin constantly feels soggy. The nighttime winds don't do anything to help. They only chill her to the bone. Jack doesn't seem to mind the cold and Rapunzel hadn't jumped into a river, so she must not be feeling too bad either.

"We've checked all of the caves in this area," Jack says, more calmly. "Where could they have gone?" His anger is replaced by worry as he starts to run his hand through his hair, uneasily. He clenches his spear and groans. The ax that he had picked up is dangling from the loops in his cargo pants. Merida had offered to carry it, but Jack had only snapped that it would be too heavy for her.

"They wouldn't have gone too far, what with Elsa's injury," Merida reminds him. "They probably stopped at the closest one."

And so, the singular hour of searching turns to two, as the trio of tributes scour the land for more caves. After what feels like forever, Rapunzel squeezes Merida's arm, with a panicked look.

"What was that?" She gasps. Merida widens her eyes in confusion.

"I- what?"

Rapunzel lifts a shaky finger to the cave on their right, sliding behind the red haired tribute.

"I hear something in that cave," she whispers, her voice shaking, violently. Merida draws her bow and narrows her eyes, cautiously, taking a step forward.

"Jack," Merida hisses, "cover me, alright?" There is a moment of hesitation before she hears Jack shift beside her, raising his spear.

"You're covered."

The mouth of the cave starts to blot into an inky, black, figure. Rapunzel stiffens beside Merida, clutching tightly to her hammer.

"Merida?" A familiar voice rings through the air.

Merida gasps, nearly dropping her bow and darts into the darkness of the cave. She starts to see Hiccup's body take shape, the closer she gets.

"Hiccup!" Merida laughs, hugging him tightly. His arms are in a strange position and when she let's him go, she realizes that he is holding a long, skinny tree branch, like a club. She scoffs.

"Some good _that's_ gonna do you. What were you going to do...poke me to death?"

The two District 10 tributes laugh together and Merida smiles, another wave of relief crashing through her.

"How's Elsa?" Jack asks, stepping in front of Rapunzel, who looks almost speechless. Hiccup nods slowly.

"She's, erm... She's alright." He drops his branch and scratches his head. "Her head stopped bleeding, but she is starting to get sick, I think."

Jack's eyes shine with agony as he brushes past Merida and looks at Hiccup.

"Thank you for taking care of her," He says, sincerely. Unfastening the ax from his pants, Jack hands the weapon to Hiccup and nods. "I figure an ax will do you more good than a stick." He twists his face into a half smile, before jogging into the cave.

"Elsa?" He calls, disappearing into the blackness. Merida frowns at Hiccup.

"How is she, _really_?" She knows that he wouldn't have told Jack the truth. Hiccup sighs and shakes his head.

"Not good." He looks at Merida, sadly. "She's so cold, and weak. I thought she was going to die on me while you were gone." He stops, suddenly distracted by something. He holds his breathe, peering over Merida's shoulder and his jaw hangs open.

"Punz..." He breathes. Merida spins around and steps out of their way. Rapunzel smiles brightly at Hiccup, her big green eyes starting to turn glossy with emotion.

"Hey Hic." Hiccup takes a few short, slow steps forward before breaking into a run and crushing Rapunzel in a hug. She buries her face into his chest and Hiccup rests his chin on her head.

"I thought he had killed you." He whispers.

"For a minute, so did I."

They stay, locked in their embrace for a moment, whispering things to each other. Merida sighs, not wanting to invade and turns to stride into the cave.

It's larger than she had expected. The walls stretch upward for several feet and the stalagmites hang like glass chandeliers. They remind her a bit of the light fixtures in the hotel room that she had stayed at, leading up to the games.

"Honestly Jack, I'm fine."

Elsa's raspy voice wafts through the cave as Merida takes steps forward. There is a small fire that dimly lights the cave, just enough for Merida to see the apparent shape of Jack, kneeling beside Elsa, who lays on the floor, her head propped against a rock.

"You need to get some rest," Jack almost begs. Merida see's Elsa's face twist in discomfort as she shifts her position on the hard, dirty, floor.

"I hate it when you're right," she breathes, weakly. She closes her eyes and sighs. Jack looks up at Merida and frowns.

"Your little reunion is over already?" He says, quietly. Merida shrugs and steps closer to the District 1 tributes.

"I'm leaving Hiccup and Rapunzel to have their own little reunion." Jack scoffs and looks down at Elsa, who seems to have fallen asleep already.

"They're a thing?" He asks, with a chuckle. Merida shrugs again and takes a seat on a flattened stalactite nearby.

"As much of a thing as they _can_ be." She chews her lip and sighs, ruffling her hair a bit.

"Hmm," is all Jack says in response.

They sit there in silence for a minute, listening to the crackling of the little flame in front of them. Jack's eyes stay fixed on Elsa's face, his own, ridden with concern. Merida sighs.

"You can rest you know," she mumbles. Jack flicks his gaze to her for a moment before returning it to his friend, without saying anything. Merida rolls her eyes. "I'm serious!" She scoffs. "I can watch over Elsa just fine. And besides," she tries not to smirk, "you look you haven't slept in days."

"I haven't," he mutters. Merida knits her eyebrows together and looks at her hands. She had been joking before, but now, she genuinely feels worried.

"All the more reason to rest," she says in her best persuasive voice. Jack scoffs and shakes his head.

"Please Jack...?" Merida pleads. Jack's face is stoic for a moment before he sighs and stands up.

"Fine, whatever," he grumbles and stretches, before stepping, softy, over to the side of the cave. He flops down on the ground and leans against the wall before closing his eyes. His breaths become more steady and Merida lets out a deep sigh of relief.

_Maybe he'll be less irritable after a good night's sleep._

Just as Merida straitens up, Hiccup and Rapunzel shuffle into the cave, chuckling, softly, at whatever they found funny. Merida raises a finger to her lips, signaling them to be silent, and they nod, understandingly.

"Do you want to sleep?" Rapunzel asks, quietly. "I can stay up and take the first watch if you'd like." Merida shakes her head and smiles, graciously at her friend.

"I'm not tired," she lies, easily. Rapunzel shrugs and leans against the wall opposite Jack, beside Hiccup, who had already taken his place on the floor.

"Goodnight then," She breathes, closing her eyes. Merida nods and smiles, but something stops her from replying.

_What was so good about this night?_

Merida sighs and rests her chin on her palm. All is quiet except the fire, but soon, she hears a soft, melodic, whisper, coming from where Hiccup and Rapunzel sleep. She doesn't turn her head, but rather shifts her eyes and perks her ears.

Rapunzel rests her head on Hiccup's shoulder and Merida can see his lips moving. Listening closer, she can start to hear words coming out, in a beautiful song.

"Flow gently sweet river that carries my dreams

Through valleys and pastures you lie

Though troubles and darkness no doubt will there be

Bring safely sweet dreams here tonight.

"Sweet river be gentle and sweet as a song

And swiftly bring comfort in rest..."

He must drift off before the song ends, because there is silence again.

"I know that song."

Merida jumps in surprise and looks at where Elsa lays. The white haired girl blinks up at her and smiles, softly.

"I used to sing it for my sister back home when she had nightmares, only, like Hiccup, I'd leave out the last line." Merida hadn't thought that Hiccup had purposely left out the final few words of the lullaby, but thinking about them, it made sense.

_But if you are late and you find my soul's gone _

_Dear river bring comfort in death._

"They're rather dark," Elsa sighs. "Such a beautiful song...and yet, so sad." She looks up at Merida and smiles again.

"Yeah, I guess so," is all she can figure to say. She doesn't know Elsa and it makes her uncomfortable being alone in conversation with her.

"I'm sorry if Jack gave you a hard time earlier..." Elsa continues driving their conversation further. Merida only shrugs.

"He wasn't so bad."

More silence. Elsa shifts, so that her face is alight by the glow of the flames. Her skin looks clammy and pale.

"I don't mean to pry," she coughs, "but Hiccup mentioned, earlier that you ride horses." Merida nods, not really sure what she is getting at. "That's really neat," is all Elsa says in response, as she closes her eyes slowly and smiles. "I've never ridden a horse. Only in my dreams."

Merida isn't sure how to keep having this one-sided conversation, so she only nods.

"I always used to have the same dream, where I'd be standing in an empty field and I would just..." she takes a deep breath and sighs, "I would just run; completely and totally free from the games and the Capitol and the fear of losing my sister." Her eyes, still closed, spasm a bit, almost sadly. "I think that's what it would be like to ride a horse. Totally, completely, free."

Merida feels a deep pang of longing for the wide, open, pastures of District 10, and for Angus. She wishes she could tangle her hands in his mane and feel the wind tug at her curly lochs. She misses the rain that would sting her face and the sun that would burn her skin if she stayed out too long.

"Yeah...it's almost exactly like that," Merida says, her mind lost in the visions of her home. She looks at Elsa and gives her a genuine smile. "Is that what your tattoo means?"

It's a rather personal question and Merida feels kind of bad for prying, but it has been on her mind since she first laid eyes on it. Elsa chuckles.

"Kind of," she says, opening her eyes to look at Merida. "There's a little more to it, though." Merida leans forward and grins.

"I'd love to hear about it."

"Very well." Elsa faces Merida and takes a deep breath. She looks so fragile in the dim light of the fire.

"When my sister and I were still very young, I asked my mother if there was one thing in the world she wishes she could be, what would she choose and she said 'Free'. I didn't really get it at first, but when I turned twelve and it was my first year eligible to be Reaped, I finally understood." Elsa furrows her brows and sighs. "We are so confined in this world of evil and manipulation, that even the most simple thing, like freedom, seems unattainable. Being free is something everyone should be...and yet we're not." She shakes her head.

Merida never thought about freedom like that before. She never considered it something that was unattainable, but hearing the words from Elsa almost made everything feel so much more broken.

She realizes that they aren't just prisoners to the capitol. They're prisoners to themselves.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Woah, man. Deep! ;)**

**Basically, I really like the relationship between Elsa an Merida. Also, there is a story behind the Tattoos! I plan to add more about them later! Just you wait. **

**Sort of a slow chapter and not much to talk about except Toothiana's lullaby made another cameo. It'll keep popping up at times. **

**Not much else to say! Next chapter will be up by next Saturday!**


End file.
